


Call Me Tony

by Azeran



Series: Marvel Slash [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tony gets Loki to go on a date, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t handle rejection well. Why should he? He was Tony Stark! Who said no to the guy with brains that’d make Einstein jealous, the good looks of a god, and more money than he knew what to do with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Marvel, or any of the characters henceforth mentioned within the story. 
> 
> 2\. I've never written Frostiron before XD This was fun. 
> 
> 3\. Feedback is appreciated!

Tony didn’t handle rejection well. Why should he? He was Tony Stark! Who said no to the guy with brains that’d make Einstein jealous, the good looks of a god, and more money than he knew what to do with? It was unthinkable! Hell, he would’ve bet a few days ago that nobody, emphasis on NOBODY, could say no to him. Stuff like that just didn’t happen. Ever. Yeah…..but that was then. This was now. And as it turned out, there was somebody who could say no to him. Repeatedly, and he ranged from simple no’s to laughter and elaborate insults. Tony was particularly fond of the one that labeled him a modern day Tiberius, sans the pedophilia. But that wasn’t the point! Rejection was rejection, no matter how you dressed it up, and he’d experienced it not once, or twice, but thirteen times. THIRTEEN. TIMES! Honestly, what fucked up parallel universe had he stepped into? 

Evidently one that liked him to be miserable. Sulking, Tony nursed his coffee and contemplated the figure sitting across the room, halfheartedly wondering how hard he’d have to launch a crumpled napkin to make it hit him in the head. He could put his phone number on it, just to be safe. The force was strong in this one though. He didn’t respond to any of the billionaire’s advances, no matter how creative or extravagant. And he’d done everything short of throwing the guy a parade! That whole flowers and chocolate spiel? Not half as romantic when their recipient not only hated the color red, but was pickier than a toddler forced to choose between strained peas and turkey mash. Not that Tony knew much about that. He hated kids. Didn’t know if lover boy did though, since he wouldn’t fucking TALK to him. The rare sarcastic quip didn’t count either. 

On the other hand, quips were better than nothing, and he liked hearing those dulcet tones. Nothing not sexy about a guy who could turn a phrase. Of course, everything sounded attractive when it was shaped by a mouth that looked like it had been made for sucking cock, all flushed and wet from the occasional flick of a tongue Tony knew firsthand to be silver sharp. Those things alone were praise worthy, but they were part of a bigger package. Angled cheekbones Maleficent would envy, milk white skin he really wanted to touch, and dark hair that was too long to be conventional, but conventional was boring, so who really gave a fuck? Shit, and his figure. One glimpse of the guy standing and Tony had had enough material to warp for his sexual fantasies for DAYS. He’d rather have the real thing, of course. Had to take what he could get. Which had just so happened to be a nice side view of his favorite coffee shop attendee. The guy was easily six foot, curved in all the right places, and had an ass beyond perfection. Some major TLC had gone into the creation of that ass. He wanted to thank its maker firsthand. Or, you know, the owner. Repeatedly. Preferably at one of his secluded hideaways, with silk sheets and handcuffs. Pale and handsome over there had sexual deviant written all over him. The things he could do to that body…..

Hello rated R thoughts. Right. He didn’t need to be getting a boner, so Tony forced the worst of them away, absently scratching at his cup’s styrofoam with the edge of his nail. He couldn’t daydream about their main star, but he could damn well watch him. Watching gave him time to think, and plot. He was good at plotting, when it suited him. He just thought about things like they were a particularly tricky puzzle, then figured out how to fit all the pieces together without getting them too battered around the edges. Most people would be patient, take their time. He wasn’t most people. No telling when beautiful gorgeous would get fed up with him and start going to another coffee shop, and like hell Tony was going to let him do that without working a date somewhere in there. Rejection didn’t make him happy, but it did inspire him to go to ridiculously outrageous lengths. What Tony wanted, Tony got. And he wanted--

Uh, wait a minute. When did this become a ménage à trois? Tony’s eyes honed in on a blond suddenly hulking over his, emphasis on HIS, new interest. He was smiling at tall, dark, and handsome like some overgrown puppy, joy written all over his stupidly gorgeous face. How he managed to do that when he was a powerhouse worthy of the Viking runway was beyond the engineer, but he didn’t approve. Not at all. 

A hand the size of a small dinner plate came to rest on that snowy nape Tony harbored one too many longings for, and his glower darkened to a full blown scowl. Yeah, no. Bad call. He didn’t like it when people touched his stuff. Works in progress included. He didn’t need to think about acting on his instincts to seize and protect. One second he was in his chair, the next he was walking towards the two like fire was licking at his heels. Tony vaguely heard a waitress ask if everything was alright, and he muttered something at her. It sounded vaguely like tea, coffee. Whatever it was, she got the point and hurried off, though that might’ve had something more to do with the threatening aura wafting off him. He honestly didn’t care. Point Break was getting more handsy, and Tony heard his teeth grinding when tan fingers started touching handsome’s sleeve. Nope. NOPE. Not allowed. 

One thing was for sure. Nobody could say Tony Stark didn’t know how to make an entrance. “Hey there beautiful!” All casual like, he waltzed up to the table and flashed a showy grin at the two men. One looked surprised, the other annoyed. Three guesses as to which was which. “Did you miss me? Sorry I’m late.” Tony was happy to ignore the animosity coming his way from the brunette, if it meant getting his man away from the Aryan supermodel. Slinging his arm over the back of handsome’s chair, he smiled and made a big show of lowering his sunglasses down to peer at the blond, whose hand had slowly fallen away as he gaped at Tony. “And……...you are?” There was no room for questioning in his voice. He was marking his territory better than any animal, complete with bristling hairs and nostril flares. If Viking boy didn’t get the picture, that was his problem. Tony wasn’t backing off. 

Double sets of eyes passed over him, one pale blue, and the other a shade of green he’d never seen before. Paler than emeralds, but with the same cool glint of polished stone, richer hues of green near the iris. Unsurprisingly they belonged to gorgeous, and right now they were full of a fire that flickered between bemusement, irritation, and---ha! Relief. Tony knew he’d gotten through to him, at least a little. That, or he was just really happy to be saved from alone time with the brute. Either or he could work with. He got a little more showy with things, taking a seat and cheerfully smiled up at Muscles McGee, glasses shoved up into the nest of his dark hair and chocolate orbs blatantly glancing him up and down. Beside him, the brunette sighed and sipped his drink, avoiding their gazes. “Right. You can pull the strong and silent shtick if you want. Just go do it somewhere else. Me and handsome here want some alone time, so-” Tony made a shooing gesture with his fingers. 

If he got the memo, he sure wasn’t showing it. Looking pretty damn confused, the guy frowned. “Loki?” He started to reach towards the man at Tony’s hip, and Tony got ready to snap some damn fingers, leaning off his chair. They were both cut off by the one in between, whom he now knew as Loki-fuck that was a sexy name-setting his cup aside to sternly peer up at the intruder. “Thor. He’s right. You are interrupting our…” Loki’s gaze flitted to Tony, “…..time together. And seeing as how Anthony has precious little of it to spare, I’d appreciate if we could enjoy it. Alone.” 

If Thor seemed shocked before, now he was downright stupefied. Tony could’ve jumped for joy. “Loki, you…I didn’t realize-”

“Of course you didn’t. You never bothered to ask,” came the biting reply. Loki shifted in his chair, all but turning his back on Tho--wait, his name was seriously Thor? Tony snorted. Great. He really was a modern age Viking. Lucky for him he got the distinct impression that Loki didn‘t much care for the guy, or whatever he had to say. Blondie wasn’t looking so hot with the wounded puppy stare anyway, and he got to watch him mutter a soft fine and stomp out of the coffee shop, shoulders slumped and head bowed. 

Finally! Privacy, with the added bonus of being Loki’s sole company. Tony lapped it up, preening under those attentive eyes, gleeful beyond words that he had beautiful’s full attention. And Loki knew his name! This day kept getting better and better. Sure, he didn’t really like being called Anthony, but they could work on it. It was all part of the wooing and swooning process. Speaking of, that waitress had perfect timing. She’d reappeared with two mugs on a tray, which she placed down on the table with a polite smile. Tony grinned and slipped her a bill he didn’t bother checking the number on, sliding one of the mugs over to Loki. “Figured you needed a refill.” 

Loki didn’t give it a single glance. “Mr. Stark. I simply must thank you.” Aw, back to formalities? “Because of your actions, my brother-” and damn if Tony didn’t feel relief at that. No rivalry then. He had Loki all to himself-- “now believes me to be involved in a relationship. One I never agreed to, might I add.” The bemusement faded from his irises and left them icy cold. If not for the twitch of his lips, Tony might’ve thought he was really angry. He certainly sounded pissed off. “What were you doing? Watching me? Waiting to see if anyone else approached me with offers of lavish gifts and sexual favors? No, don’t bother,” he held up a hand when Tony opened his mouth. “I already know what your answer will be. You’ve made your intentions quite clear over these past few weeks.” 

Yeah, ok. Couldn’t really argue that one. He kind of did make his first few attempts all about sex. But with a body like Loki’s, could he really blame him? “Way I see it, I did you a favor. You weren’t looking too happy, talking to Point Break. Even if he is your brother. I’m guessing…strained family relationships?” Tony jabbed his thumb towards the front doors. “Got him out of the way, didn’t I? So what if he thinks we’re dating? You can always correct him later.” He cocked a brow and smirked, nudging Loki’s mug closer to him. “Personally, I wouldn’t bother. That’s one lie we can always make reality.”

He got a smile with that one. Wasn’t exactly the happiest expression, but Loki made it work. “How many attempts does this make now, Mr. Stark? I want to say twelve, but I lost count somewhere after eight.” 

“Thirteen, actually. I’m betting on it being my lucky number.” Nose wrinkling at the title, he pushed the mug into Loki’s hand with a stubborn grin. “And call me Tony. Mr. Stark is too impersonal. We’re not business associates or anything. I don’t fool with that sort of stuff.” Picking up his own drink, Tony nodded at the tea. “That’s not poisoned. You can drink it, you know.” Did Loki think he was trying to slip him a drug or something? How stupid. Tony Stark didn’t need to rely on drugs to get someone in his bed. Or out on a date, for that matter. 

“You’d be a fool if you tried to poison me,” Loki retorted, taking the mug by its handle and staring down at the mahogany colored liquid inside. It was potent stuff, the kind British guys liked to drink. Tony thought it smelled disgusting, personally, but hey, who was he to judge? If Loki liked it, good for him. “This is my favorite tea….” lips tight with a forced smile, the brunette cocked his head to the side and surveyed him, casually reaching for a packet of sugar and a spoon. “Mr. Stark, are you aware stalking is illegal? I know your sort often disregard the law to further your own means, but I imagined this to be one line you wouldn’t cross, with your own unfortunate popularity with the paparazzi.” 

His sort? Stalking? Oh, because of the tea. That did make sense, in its own way. “I’d call it gathering intelligence. Not stalking. That’s for creepy people.” He clasped his chest when a pointed stare turned on him, wagging a finger at Loki. “Hey now, I’m not creepy! I just pay attention! Any guy with a working pair of eyes could see you like tea. You drink it practically every time you’re in here, gorgeous.” So what if they’d have to be paying really, really close attention to see what in his cup? Tony was a guy with a plan, and you didn’t go into these things blind. Not when this was effort number thirteen. He wasn’t about to be rejected again. His ego could only take so much before he started getting seriously desperate. And something told him Loki wouldn’t appreciate flying banners in the sky. …Wait, maybe he would? Tony filed that particular idea away for later, just in case. 

“Gorgeous?” Stirring the sugar into his tea, Loki smirked. “That may be what I am, Mr. Stark, but it’s not my name. Might I remind you, you have that particular piece of information at your disposal now, thanks to my brother’s inability to keep his sentimental nature in check.” He took a sip of the sweetened drink. Tony couldn’t stop watching how those pink lips curved against the rim of the mug. “I suppose your efforts to woo me will never cease, since my name is all you need to discover other important details. My address, my profession…” all things he’d considered, but hey, he had a grudging respect for privacy. “What next should I expect from you? Bouquets of roses? Fine jewelry? Or do you reserve those types of gifts solely for your paramours?” 

“Nope. You’re fair game.” Since he wanted Loki to be his lover and all. “If I knew what kind of flowers you liked, you’d have enough bouquets to fill up your bedroom by now. And then some.” He let his gaze wander up and down the pale faced man, preserving the close up for future drunken fantasies and the late night hours when he couldn’t sleep. Loki watched him closely, chin lifting as Tony’s gaze passed over that graceful neck and protruding collarbones, highlighted nicely by the v-neck of his forest green shirt. Fuck, he was stunning. He definitely had the classy thing going on, from his sleeked back hair curling lightly against his nape to the tips of his black boots, scuff free and unadorned. The only real embellishment on Loki at all was a leather wrap around his right wrist, tooled with gold around the edges. “I’m guessing you’re not really the jewelry type, huh? Too bad. I’ve got some pieces in storage that’d look great on you.” 

A thin brow lifted at his remark. “I won’t bother asking what these so called pieces are. I fear what your answer might be.” Tony grinned and kept with the admiring, until Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and ruining a very nice view. That shirt was sinfully tight in all the best places. “You’re staring.” 

“And you’re sexy.” When the brunette turned a cheek, unimpressed, he kept going. “Handsome? Radiant? Magnificent? Spectacular?” Dammit. “Uh…glorious? Majestic? Magisterial? Your whole body could be the picture perfect definition for that one.” Aha! It was only for a second, but he saw Loki smile. Good. He was handsome no matter what, but he had a fantastic smile. Tony wanted to see more of it. A lot more. “C’mon….” scooting his chair to Loki’s side of the table and bumping his thigh, he tried to catch him in the act. “I know you’re warming up to me, gorgeous. Nobody can resist the old Stark charm.” 

“So it would appear. How else would you fill your nightly quota for risqué sex and debauchery? Money can only get you so far, and you don’t seem the type to resort to the average streetwalker.” 

The bluntness of it all struck Tony first, then the fact that he’d been both insulted and complimented in the same sentence, in an abstract sort of way. “It’s not a quota. I take sex when it’s offered, and when I’m in the mood. Like any other red blooded male.” He drank his coffee and tried not to let Loki’s words bother him, even though they did. The way he made things out, Tony was having daily orgies in some raunchy fortress of lust and lavishness. Not that that sounded like a bad thing, but he’d rather sans the orgy, throw in Loki instead. “Look gorgeous, we’re getting off on the wrong foot here.” Again. “I didn’t come over here to-”

“I already mentioned once that gorgeous isn’t my name.” Loki pushed out of his chair and started gathering his things. A nice pea coat Tony hadn’t noticed before, a black scarf detailed in gold, plus a well used paperback with dog ears. “If you refuse to dredge up the smallest degree of consideration to address me properly, then I see no reason to continue this charade. I have absolutely zero interest in becoming another one of your nameless conquests, Mr. Stark. Nor will my answer be changing anytime soon.” Loki wound the scarf around his neck, and that’s when it hit him. Loki was leaving. LEAVING. Tony had fucked up, yet again. Shit! This was not part of the plan! He needed to rethink tactics, fast. 

“Wait a minute!” Shooting his hand out, Tony grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him back down into his seat. Loki looked murderous, circles of pink appearing on the crest of his angled cheekbones, but he’d risked worse things than an attempt on his life in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. And like hell he was letting Loki walk away before he got a chance to make things right. By right, he meant Loki agreeing to a date. Sex afterwards would be a nice bonus, if he was willing to go for it. Right now a kiss on the cheek was looking like upscale porno material. “Look, I didn’t mean anything by it. Nicknames are just part of what I do, you know? It’s harmless. I call you gorgeous because you are. Gorgeous. And I thought it’d be rude, calling you your name when we were never formally introduced.” Tempting fate, he thrust out his hand and put on a toothy grin. “Want to fix that for me?” Tony added a silent beautiful, because old habits died hard. 

Whatever Loki thought of him, he didn’t immediately say no. That was a plus. “You want me to…introduce myself,” he quietly settled into the chair, eyeing Tony’s hand as if it would bite him. 

“Yeah. I do. Isn’t that part of showing respect? Give me a chance already. I’m being polite here and all.” Tony waggled his fingers and smiled earnestly. “If you don’t, I’ll just have to keep thinking up new nicknames for you. How about…..Jadis? You look like you could’ve been a killer snow queen from a magical wardrobe in a past life. And you’re tall enough to be a giant.” 

“Part giant.” Noting his confusion, Loki sighed. “Jadis hailed from two races that had heavily interbred over time. She was only half giantess, by blood. And my height is not so spectacular, Mr. Stark. Perhaps it merely seems that way to you because you are so woefully lacking in size.”

“Not where it counts.” Stubborn ass. Growing disgruntled, the lack of progress prickling his every nerve, Tony put their seats so close together that there was hardly any elbow room at all and leaned across their arms to seek out those pretty green irises. “Name. Otherwise, I’ll hunt down every irritable literary character out there with similar features to yours and use their names to address the cards on your roses. All two dozen of them. Maybe three, if you keep this up.” 

That didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for. Tony couldn’t find it in himself to care. Loki’s laughter was like quicksilver, but pretty, and had a sexy little drawl he wanted to drool over. “You would show your irritation with me by purchasing even more gifts? That makes no sense.” He chuckled to himself and laid his forearms on the table, chin perched in a spindly hand. “For the sake of your bank accounts, I’ll spare you the expense. My name, as you know, is Loki. Loki Laufeyson.” 

“Laufeyson? That’s a mouthful.” He got his way! Tony could do a dance, he was so fucking happy. Could, but wouldn’t. Not here. Maybe later, in his lab. Or in bed. There were all kinds of dancing, and he had a tango in mind with him and Loki’s names on it…. “You already know who I am, but why deny the experience? I’m Tony Stark. Billionaire genius playboy philanthropist.” Taking Loki’s free hand in his own, he kissed the arch of his knuckles. “But you can consider me your evening entertainment.” 

“Oh?” Loki chuckled, attempting to free his hand. Wasn’t happening. Tony held tighter, idly thumbing the tops of his fingers to get a taste of that velvety smooth skin. Did he use lotion or something? Fuck, he hoped every part of him was this soft. Well, almost every part. 

“How does dinner at Del Posto sound? Not too crowded, live piano, and they make a mean pasta that’ll have your toes curling.” If Tony didn’t by the end of the night. Frankly, seeing Loki smile again would be a good enough reward for all his effort. If he said yes. Please God, let him say yes. Tony watched his face for any sign of reluctance, or dismissal altogether, but the man seemed to be genuinely thinking it over, features set in a contemplative frown. Ok, that he could work with. “You’ll have fun,” he wheedled, holding Loki’s hand a little more firmly and giving him the best smile he could drum up. “Music, good food, maybe a few glasses of wine. What’s the worst that could happen?”

He expected snark. Loki had a viperous tongue, and that was a compliment in Tony’s book. But he wasn’t quite sure how to go about things when Loki was blunt, or cool. “Considering how infamous you are, the worst could very well shatter my reputation. You may make light of your dalliances, Mr. Stark, but have you never stopped to consider what those one night stands do to the other party? Their name? The media adores a risqué story, and your flings offer more than enough material for them to feast on. As I told you before, I’ve no interest in becoming their new main course.” 

Tony blinked. You know, it didn’t help his cause when most of what Loki said wasn’t exactly wrong. “So you have a reputation worth shattering. Good to know.” That meant he was someone semi-important to the media circus, though none of that was really helpful, in terms of figuring out who Loki was, what he did. For all Tony knew, he could be a supermodel on the rise, or a professor well known to the academia. Both were popular topics for articles, and when you added his name to the mix…..yeah, he could definitely see Loki’s point. Tony was used to the attention, and the slander and bullshit that came with it, but he was head of one of the world’s most famous companies. Any trouble he could throw money at to make it go away. Not everyone had that option. Tall and gorgeous could be one of those people. He respected that. 

Too bad it wasn’t enough to turn him off. If things came down to that, he’d handle it. Like hell Tony was going to let what ifs and the potential for disaster ruin his chances with the most attractive looking guy he’d ever met. The only guy to ever say NO to him. That took balls. “Look. I don’t care what you are, what you do. You’re the first guy to really catch my eye in MONTHS. You think I’m going to just walk away from that?” Fuck no. Hand sliding up to grip Loki’s elbow, he turned him in the chair despite his protests and shushed each one with firm “Nope, no, not happening gorgeous.” He didn’t have time to listen to arguments. Tony was going to get his way, and that was that. “Loki, SHUT UP.” 

Whether it was the shock of hearing his name, or someone telling him off, it worked. Loki went quiet, the fluster tinting his nose and back of his neck rosy pink. Much better. Cute too. Tony smirked, taking his chin in a firm grip to drag him down a few inches. He’d like that long torso better if it was naked and plastered against his sheets. Until then, it was a pain in the ass, aiding in Loki’s advantage of being a damn Amazon in height. “See? I called you by your real name. Happy now?”

It was probably a good thing that they were sitting in a corner, since Tony was practically in Loki’s lap, and Loki looked ready to draw blood. “Mr. Stark,” he hissed, looking no better than an aggravated kitten with his gleaming eyes and kneading claws, the latter ripping into Tony’s thigh. Talk about ow. Did he get those things manicured? “Are you incapable of understanding when no means no? I already told you--”

“What you told me is that you don’t want to be another late night conquest. Good thing too, since that’s not what I had in mind.” And that made the second time today he got to watch Loki flounder. Tony held him a little tighter and debated whether or not now was a good time to steal a kiss. He voted yes, smothering that fuckable mouth and eating the outraged cry as it gushed forth, tongue gliding across petal soft lips. All in about five seconds too. That was a new record. “I like hearing you talk and all, but not when you’re spouting bullshit. I’m on a deadline here. If we’re going out to dinner, I need to make reservations, pick out a suit.” Tony grinned, licking a tendril of saliva off Loki’s bottom lip. “Make the biggest bouquet order this city’s ever seen. And all in the span of a few hours. So save the complaints, hold the bitching. Give it to me straight. Yes, or no?” 

Loki was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. “Why should I say yes? You claim-” damn, when did that word become an insult “that your interests aren’t solely derived from sex. But everything I’ve heard about you would protest otherwise. You have your lays, and after a night or two they get flung to the side without another word shared between you two.” 

“I’m not denying that I’ve done that in the past.” Really, he wasn’t. It was the truth. “That’s not-”

“What you want from me.” Scoffing, venomous green fixed on his mouth. Tony was thrilled to see Loki wet his own. Nervous tick, or memory? Either one was an attractive option. “And what is it you want then, Mr. Stark, if not sex?” 

He raised a brow. “You saying my name, for one.” Loki scowled, while Tony laughed and affectionately nipped his pouting mouth. “Calm down. You take everything so seriously! That can’t be healthy. You’ve gotta live a little, Loki. Have some fun.” Edging as close as he could get without completely invading Loki’s space, he rubbed his thumb over the racing pulse in his arm, feeling it pound frantically. Was he nervous? Surprising. “I wasn’t kidding about the sex. Yeah, I’d like to get you into bed. Preferably sometime this millennia. Multiple times too. You’d enjoy it. But-” Tony squeezed, cutting off the tirade he saw taking shape, “I’m more interested in getting you on a date first. Think about it. If this was all about getting your sexy ass between my sheets, you think I’d be working this hard? Sorry gorgeous. You’re good looking, but my ego can only take so many hits. Like you said. There were twelve other attempts before this, and you verbally kicked my ass each time.” He snorted. “No piece of ass is worth that.”

“Unless you are incredibly stubborn, and unwilling to admit when your attempts are doomed to fail. You also have an enormous ego, Stark. There are many men who couldn’t handle rejection without seeking some sort of retribution for it.” There was a sudden note of caution to Loki’s voice. That wariness got Tony’s attention, and he honed in on the way the brunette was glancing him over, as if to see if there was any sign of deception. Whatever he found, it calmed him down. Loki didn’t shy away from his touch, but leaned into it instead, nudging the fingers still curled around his chin. “Were you that petty, I’d walk out of here and never return. No amount of tea and scones are worth dealing with that kind of animosity.” 

“Scones?” Another fact to save in the mental databanks. “I bet you like the kind with chocolate in the middle.” Loki’s faint smile was all the answer he needed to answer that one. Tony knew what he was ordering next trip here. “Relax Loki. Ok? I’m not interested in anything like that. Just you and me at dinner, with some liquor thrown in to ease the way. Nothing sinister about that, right?” He was doing it! Tony could see Loki beginning to crack. There might as well have been seams running up and down his face, across his chest, with the glimmer of potential seeping through. He just had to work it a little more… “I promise. Nohing you don’t want to do.” Tony chanced it and pecked the corner of his lips. He didn’t get smacked, so that was another good sign. “You’d have fun…..good food, music, wine.” 

“Stark.” 

He heard his name, but Tony was on a roll. “Ever had gelato? Del Posto has this dessert called chocolate ricotta. Not sure what it is, but I want to try it.” An exasperated sigh puffed across his chin. Grinning, he looked Loki dead in the eye and nipped smooth flesh, almost jumping out of his skin when it was returned, Loki’s mouth pressing into the soft bites and licks. If this was the sort of reaction he had to look forward to, then Tony could die a happy man. He gave credit though; Loki was probably looking to shut him up, and he found the best way to do it. At least for a minute. Then he was back on a roll, all talk and begging, if he had to resort to it. He hoped not. Tony Stark didn’t beg for anything. But in this case, it might just be worth it. “Is that a yes? Please, be a yes. You won’t regret it.” 

“That remains to be seen.” A bittersweet kiss later and Loki pushed him away, hiding his expression behind his mug of tea. The air of finality about him gave the answer away before he even had a chance. 

Tony could’ve shouted his triumph for all to hear, if he could actually fixate on anything but the handsome face in front of him. “I knew you’d warm up to me.” He’d done it. He’d DONE IT. Sure, it wasn’t a verbal yes, but who cares? Not him! HA! And there sat his prize, flushed and observing him from the corner of his eye, too beautiful for words. Tony wasn’t much of a poet anyway. Loki had everything he could want, and a fantastic personality on top of it all. Maybe others would be turned off by the insults and snark, on top of the biting sarcasm. Tony considered it a type of verbal foreplay. “Took you long enough.”

“You sound surprised. I thought no one could resist the Stark charm?” Surprise, Loki had the gall to smirk at him. Of course he was pleased with himself. He’d probably gotten his kicks watching Tony suffer day after day, making him work for it. Such a beautiful bastard. 

“Yeah, and those people end up gracing my bed for a night or two. Didn’t we already cover this?” The temptation to kiss him again was strong. Tony resisted, settling for a stroke of his finger across those thin lips instead. “I’m serious Loki. You won’t regret any of this. We’ll have a great time. I’ll pamper you senseless, we’ll share a great meal, and if you still don’t want any more of this when the night’s over,” he waggled the digit, gesturing between them. “It’ll suck, but that’s your choice. I’ll just have to try harder.” Speaking of trying harder, he had things to do! Preparations to make. Tony leapt out of his chair, sending it screeching backwards across the wooden floor. Of course that would be the thing to grab everyone’s attention, but what did he care? He had a dinner to plan! 

“I suppose you’re leaving now?” 

Loki was reaching for his book, hardly phased by his hasty reaction. He was the picture of calm serenity, save for his rosy cheeks. Tony adored him for it. “Reservations don’t make themselves. And I promised you gelato. What kind of date would I be if I didn’t keep my word?” He caught that cheeky grin. No doubt Loki had plenty to say on what kind of date he was. “Don’t judge me yet. Wait till we’ve actually gone out first. After that, you can think whatever you want.” Tony winked. “All good things, if I have my way.” Which he always did. Snatching the book from Loki’s hands, he tossed it far enough away as to keep his attention where it belonged. “How about a kiss before I go?” 

“A kiss? You think you deserve that, Mr. Stark?” Mouth curling, Loki fiddled with a spare napkin in absence of his book and tilted his head up, mocking him with his smile. Ha. More like cockteasing. “You’ve already stolen a handful of kisses, none with my permission. What’s stopping you now?” 

He wasn’t a fan of concession. Tony was starting to get that. Trouble was, neither was he. All but leering at the other male, he grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt and jerked him into a clash of tongues and teeth, a hot, wet mess sprouting a thousand different ideas for pornographic scenarios inside his head. Maybe it was a bit-in other words lot-more lewd than the mostly chaste kisses they’d shared so far, but he didn’t care. Tony wasn’t worried about reporters, or reputations; he wanted to savor this, savor Loki, then get back to the tower to plan their date….after more kissing, because damn, was he good at it. And he tasted amazing. 

“Stark….” pale hands hesitated between them. He noticed one was clutching a pen, but that was the farthest his scrutiny got before both pressed into his chest, pushing him away. Tony anguished over the loss long enough to see the glimmer in those eyes. He knew that look like the back of his hand. Loki liked kissing him. A lot. Maybe even enough to want to kiss him more. Another thing to keep in mind, and he already had a pretty lengthy list. Which he was hardly complaining about, but remembering all these little factoids might be a good job for Jarvis, so he could focus on more important things. Like Loki being a stubborn shit and not saying his name. 

“I know. Impressive. I get that a lot. And call me Tony.” He offered a friendly grin. “I used your name, so it’s only fair you do the same. Unless you don’t play fair? Which is cool. I like a challenge just as much as the next guy. Except when you keep important things from me, like your address. That’s just cruel.” Pointedly, he gestured to the pen. “I need that, by the way. Unless you want to go waltzing up to Stark Tower and risk alerting the entire media to our plans?” 

Loki watched him carefully, the smallest trace of humor in his smile. “You make it all sound so nefarious.” Glancing down to the spot where his hands rested on Tony’s chest, he slowly took them away, leaving something white in their place, with faint scribbles of dark green visible near the bottom. “I believe you’ll find everything you need written there. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to salvage what is left of my peaceful afternoon. You’ve interrupted me long enough.” He pondered something for a moment. Tony saw it, waited, and wasn’t disappointed when a mug was shoved into his open hand, dregs of tea swishing around the bottom. “Make yourself useful before you go. Earl Grey, with one sugar, and a hint of milk.” 

“What, no please? Or better yet, thank you, Tony! You’re so good to me.” He chose to ignore the man’s scoff. They both knew the truth anyway. “You’re lucky you’re hot.” Grumbling halfheartedly, Tony shoved the napkin into his pocket. Loki was already nose deep in his book, what a shocker, yet he swore he saw the ass smile behind it. “Be ready by seven. Hope you like Italian.” 

“It’s customary to ask someone’s preferences towards dinner before making arrangements, but you’re in luck. I do like Italian. And Mr. Stark?” Peeking up through his lashes, the brunette nodded towards the cup. “I expect a pastry to accompany that.” 

Asshole. “You don’t deserve it.” 

“Perhaps not, but I thought lavish displays of wealth were your calling card? Don’t you want to leave a good impression? Otherwise, my mind might very well wander…I could forget all about our little date this evening.” Loki waved him off. “Hurry along. And don’t be late tonight. I don’t condone tardiness, Mr. Stark.” Tony stared, trying very hard not to burst into laughter. Or kiss him until something other than attractive sarcasm came out of that mouth. He settled for a miffed eye roll and walked away, clearly hearing Loki call after him, “Don’t forget the sugar.” 

“Uhuh, yeah! Bye! I’ll miss you too gorgeous.” The coffee shop had a delicious array of cakes and pastries on display in their glass cases, and Tony smugly pointed out one with a thick chocolate cream at its center. “Take one of those and a refill to the snow queen over there. One sugar, a dash of milk. And tell him he’s an ungrateful bastard. Wait, scratch that! I’ll just write it down.” Since Loki seemed to favor written messages so damn much. He stole a pen out of the container nearest the register and scrawled a hasty message in red ink across a napkin matching the one in his pocket, courtesy of that friendly waitress from before. She took it with a happy wave as he headed out the door, his step jaunty. But why shouldn’t it be? He’d gotten his way, and he knew there were a pair of emerald eyes back inside, following him all the way. Hopefully reading his message. Speaking of-

Tony pulled Loki’s napkin from his pocket and unfolded it, catching the stain of ink as it formed a message that was, as promised, an address. But there was something scrawled beneath it. Reading over it quickly, he laughed and crumpled the note in his fist, changing directions. Horns honked, blaring in his ears. He hurried through the traffic to the other side of the street, down the sidewalk. There was a nice flower shop down this way, and he had an emergency order to place. Three dozen bouquets, because Loki was a little shit and deserved every annoying gift and bauble he could throw at him. “I prefer yellow roses, Anthony,” Tony mocked, reciting the note word for word. Of course he had to have the last laugh. Could he really complain though? He got what he wanted. Loki used his real name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to take Loki on that date he all but begged for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone requested more of these two, so I gladly conceded! Here's Loki and Tony's date. Do enjoy, and comment with your thoughts! ;D

He needed to stop staring. Like, now. Loki’s mouth was doing horrible things to his libido, and Tony had sworn to himself that he was going to keep the date relatively chaste. You know, by his standards. All touches were reserved to some mild petting, and kissing. Plenty of that, thank god. He couldn’t keep away from those gorgeous lips without a hell of a lot of effort. But Tony’s mind was delving into territory that was so far from kissing, he’d need a dip in the Arctic to cool himself down if he didn’t. Stop. LOOKING. AT--

Hnghh. He felt a shiver shoot down his spine, eyes deadlocked on the handsome man sitting across from him, specifically watching the way his lips moved as Loki dipped a spoon into the fancily plated confection on the table in front of him and popped it into his mouth. Gelato smudged pink skin, then got licked clean with a wicked swipe of a multitalented tongue. Damn. No chance of stopping those thoughts now. Why did he recommend the gelato again? That was a poor decision on his part, and Tony was definitely paying for it now. “You are SO doing that on purpose.” 

“Doing what? I’m merely enjoying my dessert.” Loki smiled like an angel and spooned another dollop of rich chocolate into his mouth, taking care to nuzzle it first like the complete tease that he was, then suckling it clear off the spoon with noises that really weren’t fucking helping Tony’s libido in any shape, way, or form. Actually, scratch suckling. It was more like molesting. And the engineer would bet every drop of his billions that Loki knew exactly what he was doing. Him and his wickedly silver tongue that he could probably use in enough out of the box ways to keep Tony’s fantasies working overtime for weeks. Months. Longer, if he got another chance to go out with Loki again. 

“Uhuh. And I’m not an eccentric billionaire with more money than I know what to do with.” He said it more to himself, because they both knew it was complete bullshit. Tony was very good at finding ways to blow his billions. Half the time it was on new inventions and private experiments not associated with Stark Enterprises. The other half….. 

“I was under the impression that you knew exactly what to do with your money, Mr. Stark. Wooing and prostrating must be an expensive endeavor. Or do you have a stipend set aside for such situations?” Lifting his eyes to Tony’s and offering a coy smile, Loki flicked his tongue across a smudge of gelato clinging stubbornly to his lower lip. “The roses alone surely cost you a small fortune. They couldn’t be easy to come by in the dead of winter.” 

Three dozen bouquets of yellow roses, put together last minute with specialized cards and silk ribbon the exact color of Loki’s eyes? They were outrageously extravagant, and the price reflected it. “Don’t worry about it. I have connections,” Tony grinned. Loki better feel lucky it was all spur of the moment, otherwise his whole apartment would’ve been filled with them. As it was they had to have the couriers help carry the roses inside; no point risking their suits getting messed up, and he got to watch Loki marvel over them all. The nickname gorgeous really fit when he was all smiles and not so secret delight. “Maybe next time you won’t underestimate me, hm?” 

“I hardly underestimated you. But shows of wealth really aren’t necessary. You realize this, don’t you? I no more need all this than you your ego stroked.” Loki gestured to the restaurant in all its chic finery, the decorations that made a lush environment while retaining a certain cozy aspect that nestled around them comfortably. It was exactly the right atmosphere that Tony wanted for their date. Just because his primary objective wasn’t to get Loki in his bed didn’t mean that their night couldn’t still be intimate. He wanted to know more about him. Having Jarvis do a background check wasn’t half as fun as figuring things out for himself. This way, Tony got to use his genius and make clever deductions. It was kinda like being Sherlock Holmes, sans the drug problems. And his subject for investigation was a lot more interesting than anything Holmes ever did. 

“Hey, just because you don’t need something doesn’t mean you can’t want it. I mean, look at yourself.” Tony waved his hand at the brunette. “If we’re gonna talk about lavish displays of wealth, then you clearly have a dirty green secret you’re hiding. That suit? It’s Armani. Expensive, custom made, and tailored to fit in all the right places. Believe me, I noticed. Whatever you paid for it, it was a pretty penny. And I’d bet your tie is a hundred percent silk.” Reaching across the table to run his forefinger over the aforementioned article, Tony smirked and waggled a brow. “Thought so. Looks good on you, gorgeous. Green’s definitely your color.”

Whatever Loki was expecting, that clearly wasn’t it. Seemed like a running trend. “Well done. You might actually be as smart as they claim.” He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, framing his plate and its remaining dessert, all of which looked vastly appealing to the engineer and his libido. If he could get an order of that and Loki to go, he’d be a happy man. “I have…adequate funds that allow me to live in relative comfort, with the occasional chance to indulge. Though how that’s any of your concern is a mystery to me.” His mouth curved in a smile that had to be illegal. Tony was tempted by a joke, but held his tongue out of self preservation. Loki didn’t seem like the joking type.

“It’s not. I’m just curious. I want to get to know you, Loki. You’re interesting.” He liked interesting. “Not many people would have the guts to smart off to me like you do,” Tony praised with a cheeky smile, covering one of Loki’s hands with his own. “And you make it really attractive.” Well enough to drool over, that was for sure. Thankfully he had some grasp of social etiquette, otherwise there might be a growing puddle on the table and Loki’s pretty tie in his fist, dragging him in for a chocolate and wine tinted kiss. Damn, that sounded nice. 

Loki took a sip of wine, peering at him over the rim of the glass. “There is much to know, Mr. Stark. What precisely would you have me say?” Captivating emerald lured him in and then shifted their power to Loki’s wonderfully delicious mouth. He was smiling playfully, though an undercurrent of wariness stiffened its corners. Tony got why; Loki was a private sort of guy, didn’t like people knowing his business. Completely fair. He was the same. “You’ve already deduced that I’m of money, though I assure you that my wallet is nowhere near as full as yours. With such intelligence, surely you could put that genius mind of yours to use and answer all the rest of your questions yourself?” 

He could. Google was a thing for a reason, and Jarvis could find out anything he wanted or needed to know. “That’s not half as fun.” Stroking the flat of snowy fingers, Tony urged his chair closer to the table, tempted to scoot it completely around to the other side. Anything to get closer to Loki. “Tell you what. Why don’t we forget for a few minutes that we’re both stubborn assholes and just…roll with it. I’ll ask a few questions, then you get your turn. It’ll be a back and forth thing. Alright?” It was a good enough plan for him. “First question. Why don’t you call me Tony? It’s like we back stepped, gorgeous. You were all willing to go on a date with me-”

“I believe you mean coerced. I was coerced into going on a date with you, Mr. Stark, not willing.”

“Details. You agreed. Don’t pretend you didn’t. Hell gorgeous, I’d like to see someone try to make you do something you don’t want to do! But that wasn’t an answer.” He raised Loki’s hand to his mouth, pressing airy kisses to the tips of his fingers and across the bridge of knuckles, watching him over their tops. “I’ve got a name. You can use it, you know. So why don’t you? I promise, it won’t bite. And I won’t either,” unless he asked him too, in which case HELL YES. Tony would get all over that. Loki’s skin was made for biting and licking, and all sorts of other raunchy things he shouldn’t be thinking about right now. “Come on, say it with me. Tony. Tooooony. T-o-n-.” 

“I know perfectly well how it’s spelled.” Exasperated and staring at their hands, Loki frowned. “Clearly you don’t understand. Using your first name would imply a certain…familiarity, Mr. Stark.”

Familiarity? Damn, talk about being uptight. “Look, everyone calls me Tony. There’s nothing all that special about it. It’s just a name. I use yours!” With such an unusual, attractive name as Loki Laufeyson, why the hell wouldn’t he? It was exotic. It was sexy. It fit him perfectly, and he’d give anything for a chance to try and see how it sounded as a moan. “You really need to relax, alright? I mean, you could go on a date with me and be just fine, but you can’t say my name? That’s kind of screwed up. I promise, nothing outrageous will happen if you decide to drop the formality. Worst case scenario? I might kiss you out of thanks.” Tony stapled on a hasty “With your permission,” when he saw the look he was getting. If hell could freeze over, Loki had the power to make it happen with his eyes alone. “Fine, stubborn. Lets try baby steps. Call me Stark. Not as formal, just dropping the Mr. You can do that much, can’t you?”

“……” his hesitation was clear, but Tony almost jumped out of his chair to tackle the brunette when he offered a squeeze to the calloused fingers entwined with his own. “Very well. I’ll have no peace if I don’t.” Picking his spoon up from the plate, Loki scooped up a fresh amount of gelato and tasted it. “Care to sample what your money has bought..” he waited, smirking at Tony’s impatient glee, “Stark?”

Bingo. “Is that an offer to kiss you? Please, let that be an offer to kiss you.” He waited, as jittery as a kid around Christmas time. One encouraging smile later and Tony hauled ass out of his chair, knocking the spoon away from Loki’s lips to take possession of them himself, his teeth biting into the thin curve of skin and prying them open for his tongue to sweep inside. Everything was chocolate and delicious and fucking hot to the touch, and Loki kept making these feathery little growling noises that Tony would fuck if they weren’t just sounds. He’d make due with their owner. Except….dammit. Clutching the man’s chin, fingertips almost bruising the pale flesh, he groaned and nosed the corner of Loki’s mouth. “Ok, that didn’t exactly go according to plan. I underestimated how tempting you’d be.” Tony pulled away, painfully aware of the strain in his pants. “Tasted pretty good though.” 

If Loki didn’t look fucking smug, he’d go home and dump all his liquor down the drain. “An eloquent answer, though I wasn’t aware I’d been purchased by your infinite funds.”

“Don’t make me laugh. You’re worth way more than anything money could buy.” Tony returned to his seat with the firm knowledge that he’d made Loki blush, because those pale cheeks of his were undeniably turning pink. It was kinda nice. Usually he only made people all flustered when he was using some cheesy pick up line, or being a charming bastard to sweep them off their feet. With Loki…he was just being honest. “No way. I practically fuck your mouth with my tongue and you’re as cool as a cucumber, but the second I give you a compliment you blush like some innocent schoolgirl?” He waved off the derisive arguments and glares, chuckling. “That’s cute. Better be careful, Jadis. I wouldn’t want to make you melt.” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Loki fiddled with his plate and fork, then decidedly pushed them away and perched his elbows on the table, an unfathomable question in his frosted green eyes. “Wouldn’t you, Stark? I’m hardly a stranger to the looks you’ve given me this evening. You find me appealing. Beautiful, even.” Tony arched a thick brow. Naturally he found him beautiful. What idiot wouldn’t? “Tell me your intentions. What precisely do you plan to do with me, now that we’re here? Any other man would take advantage of the opportunities given to attempt to manipulate me, persuading me into a perverse scenario of their choosing. Yet you’ve done no more than kiss me, Stark. And it wasn’t…unpleasant. You could have continued.” 

There was a profound why hanging in the air, mingling with all the other questions Loki had thrown his way. It made Tony a bit uncomfortable. “You say that like it’s happened before…” the blank look on Loki’s face said it all. Damn. “Guess I really didn’t make a good first impression, huh? What with all the flirting and teasing. You probably think I’m a jackass.” Tony grunted his displeasure, taking a healthy swig of wine before he attempted to explain himself, and make what amends he could. “Listen Loki. I’m not going to lie to you. I absolutely want to get you in the sack. Pretty sure we covered this already. But I also told you that I’ve got more on the mind than sex, and how hot you’d look wrapped up in my sheets. I want to get to know you. The actual you. Not just this sexy ice queen persona you’ve got going on.” Gesturing emphatically towards Loki while he spoke, he grinned crookedly and bucked the brunette under his chin. “If you want me to kiss you again though, I will. No questions asked. You’re too hot to resist.” 

“Am I though? Were I to judge, I’d say you appear to be resisting rather well. My mouth has been relatively unmolested so far, and I’ve had to suffer the minimalist amount of tawdry gropings on your part.” His blatant mockery was a direct contrast to the half smile Loki wasn’t even attempting to hide anymore. Grasping the wine glass Tony was nervously fiddling with, thumb stroking the stem and curved bottom, Loki took it from him with gentle force and polished off the remaining liquor inside while Tony gaped and glowered. 

“That was mine. You stole my drink.” 

“That I did.” Catching a bead of wine on the tip of his tongue, Loki smirked. “Whatever are you going to do about it? Steal it back? You might find that difficult, seeing as how I’ve no intention of returning it to you.” 

Tease. Which got Tony thinking. Loki was teasing him, on purpose. After all the questions, all the curiosity and cold shoulders, he was being openly flirtatious. Again. Like hell he was going to turn down this opportunity though. “You’re a damn conundrum,” Tony muttered, winding Loki’s tie around his fist and jerking him over the table, hot breath fanning across his nose and lips before their mouths collided. There was no reluctance, no half hearted gestures. The prat kissed him back with everything he could muster, gliding his tongue across the roof of Tony’s mouth and dragging the tip over a pointed canine. He gave it a sharp nip, swallowing the gasp when it came out and mentally thanking his own genius for reserving a table way in the back of the restaurant, where they had privacy. Lots of privacy. “You really need to stop tempting me. I’m going crazy here gorgeous. A guy can only take so much before he goes”

“Stark raving mad?” 

Did he just..Tony cracked up. “Ha ha. How long have you been waiting to use that one?” The mood dimmed, but not gone completely, he caressed the knot of Loki’s tie and stared the schemer down. Loki didn’t flinch, or blink. He kept his eyes on Tony, green clashing with the near blackness of ocher. “You’re hard to pin down….what do you want,?”

“You assume I want anything from you.” 

Of course. Stubbornness wasn’t surprising, considering Loki could be a total ass when he wanted to be. “Well, you did go on a date with me. That has to mean something.” His fingers drifting higher up the silken strip of cloth to brush Loki’s throat, Tony briefly felt his pulse. It was racing, out of control. Loki had a perfect poker face, but there were some things you just couldn’t hide. “Loki, come on. I’m trying here. Quid pro quo, remember? You asked me a question, I answered. Time to return the favor.” Chair left behind in favor of leaning on the table beside him, Tony curled his finger under Loki’s chin, lifting it up. “You have to want something. You agreed to go out with me, and yeah, I know. I coerced you. Fine. If that’s the way you wanna see it, I won’t argue. But you’re here, with me, for better or worse. So spill it. What’s in this for you? I could give you the whole damn world if you asked me to. Whatever you want. You’ve got to tell me though, because I’m no mind reader.” 

“You’re a billionaire, genius, playboy philanthropist, with more ego than money and the hormones of a rampant teenage boy.” Loki pushed his hand away. Tony thought this was the end of the line, his ultimate rejection, until the brunette rolled his eyes and glared daggers at his dejected expression. “You will cease looking like a wounded animal, this instant. I wasn’t finished, Stark. I’ve never been fond of labels, and I won’t force unnecessary ones upon you when I know there is more than meets the eye. You’ve given me glimpses of this tonight.” Tilting his head higher, Loki kissed the pad of his thumb. “I ask for no tangible shows of your wealth or prowess. If you decide to offer them anyway, very well. That is your choice, Stark, and I won’t stop you. But there is only one thing I truly want.” 

“Yeah?” Waiting impatiently, he cupped Loki’s pretty face in his hands. “Tell me. Anything you want, gorgeous. I’m Tony Stark. I’ll make it happen.” Invading the space between them to peck the pale flesh of his brow, Tony breathed in the musky scent that was all Loki, carding his fingers through the tresses at his nape. He’d move the skies for this guy, and he couldn’t even say why. Hell, he didn’t know, or care. But he had to know what gorgeous needed from him, so he could make it happen, win him over, and bask in the glory of having this stunning piece of work interested in him. “Tell me, Loki…”

He did, with the barest of whispers against Tony’s lips. It was the greatest sound he ever heard. “I desire opportunity. A chance to see for myself what more you are made of, Tony Stark, other than titles and pathetic rumors. Prove to me that there is more to you than meets the eye. That’s what I want.” Relaxing against the plush covered chair and casually crossing his legs, the picture of sophistication despite Tony holding him, disrupting his clothes and hair, Loki charmed him. He made Tony want to give him more. “Can you do that, Stark?”

Hell yes he could. “If that’s what you want, you’ve got it. I’ll give you all the opportunities you need.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from kissing Loki after that, not that he really wanted to. Nipping the slender line of his lips and angling his head back against the chair, he growled his approval of the entire situation. Loki had basically asked for quality time, or what amounted to it in his mind. He could work with that. Quality time meant he got to have Loki all to himself. And more kisses, since he didn’t seem to mind those too much. Or at all. The way he kept teasing him, Tony was pretty sure the brunette was just fucking around to have it all happen on his terms. It made sense. “Maybe after another date or two, you’ll start calling me Tony.” 

“Perhaps.” Busy distracting Tony with slow strokes of his mouth across his goatee, Loki laughed. “When did I express a desire for another date?” 

“When you asked for quality time, gorgeous. That sounds like date material to me.” Tony caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged, eliciting soft noises of complaint from the brunette. “Suck it up and deal with it. You want to get to know me? We’ll do it on my terms. That means more wining and dining, and all the other stuff I know you secretly enjoy. And since I know your address, there’s nothing stopping me from showing up out of the blue to surprise you with another gift.” Or two. Or three. What could he say? He liked spoiling people. 

“Nothing except for the fact that I, unlike you, have a steady job schedule I must adhere to.” 

Right, work. That thing he tried to avoid as much as possible, usually by camping out in his workshop and avoiding certain high heeled executives. “You haven’t told me what you do for a living yet.” Tony wasn’t going to know until Loki decided to share either, because otherwise, what was the point? He liked his puzzles, but he also liked earning the pieces. 

“Nor do I intend to, without proper persuasion.” Tony’s eyes lit up, and he started to reach for the lapels of Loki’s shirt. Kissing him senseless had to count as persuasion, when it was Tony Stark doing the kissing. His hands were batted away though before he even got close. Rising from his chair, Loki gave him a look and shook his head. A gesture towards a waitress that had seemingly popped out of the woodwork had his coat and scarf brought to him, and he dressed himself carefully, winding velvety green fabric around his neck. “That wasn’t an offer, Stark. It was a suggestion, for next time. Shall we say…..tomorrow afternoon? Three o’clock?” 

Tony blinked, pouting. “Wait, are you leaving?” Automatically he helped Loki put on his coat, smoothing the fabric down his back and arms. “What, will your ice castle melt if you’re gone for too long?” He didn’t bother hiding how dejected he was with the sudden departure, until warm lips brushed over his own and grinned. 

“We can’t all grace the night forever with our presence. I have an early meeting tomorrow, and I need my rest.” Loki tapped his mouth. “Stop that. I won’t have our evening spoiled by your childish attitude. You’ll see me tomorrow afternoon, if you remember to show up.” Tony still sulked, though only slightly, amusement seeping through to warm his chocolate colored eyes. It was an affectionate gesture that was noted, and rewarded with a hand fisting his shirt to draw him in close, Loki’s words muffled between them, swallowed by his feverish tongue and teeth devouring every spare inch of skin he could reach. “Do behave yourself..” Loki purred. “You’ll have time aplenty for enjoying kisses tomorrow. If you bring me lunch, I might even consider offering you a tour of my apartment.” 

“Lunch huh? Funny, but I remember you saying something about not needing material gestures to prove a point. What happened to that, huh? Change your mind so soon?” Releasing the grip he hadn’t realized he’d had of narrow hips, Tony grinned up at the scowling brunette and placated him with a nip to his jaw. “Tell you what. Lets settle for another compromise. I’ll bring you your lunch, if you let me drive you home. I’m faster than any taxi. You’ll be back with that much more time to spare on your beauty rest. Not that you need it. You already look amazing.” 

Bemused and buttoning his coat, Loki lazily adjusted his scarf. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Stark. But I’m no fool. Pay the bill. I’ll see that your car is safely brought around.” 

“You’ve got it.” Watching him walk away with a strut that was sexy beyond words, Tony fished his wallet out of his pants pocket and threw a good handful of bills on the table. It was likely twice more than what their meals cost, but he frankly didn’t care, already distracted by hauling ass towards the front of the restaurant to catch up with the stunning piece of work he got to kiss and caress, and take on yet another date. Lucky him. And Tony didn’t say that very often. It was true though. Not only was Loki willing to go out with him tonight, he actually wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to get to know him, learn what really made Tony….Tony. Beaming to himself, he threw open the front door and stepped outside into the whirl of the city, catching sight of the handsome Loki leaning against the passenger side of his car, a pure, fond smile on his face. 

Oh yeah. He was the luckiest guy in the whole damn universe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Tony gets a hint at what Loki's job is! Well, sort of. 
> 
> Disclaimer because it's obvious I don't own Marvel or either of these characters.

There was an issue with the whole bring-Loki-lunch gig. After he’d given it some thought, Tony had realized he had absolutely no idea what Loki liked to eat. Zilch. Nada. Disregarding the fact that yes, he’d bought him dinner the night before, what exactly did he have to go off of? Pretty much nothing, which left him picking his brain and trying to the best of his abilities not to get anything gorgeous would despise. Unfortunately, that ruled out cheeseburgers. And pizza. Hell, most fast food Tony crossed off the list almost immediately, because he just couldn’t see someone as haughty as Loki willingly indulging in the greasy, delicious mess of flavors that made up his own daily diet. Too many calories. That left only one option.

Actually, it left several. All in variously packed containers, stuffed into a giant bag he lugged up the stairs to Loki’s apartment door. It was fine dining takeout, courtesy of Stark Industries and his massive bank account. Pastas with all sorts of sauces, chicken, grilled and baked, beef marinated and cooked to perfect tenderness, and fresh rolls from a bakery nearby that he’d caught whiff of on the way over. Everything smelled delicious, at least to him. Whether or not Loki would agree waited to be seen. Fingers crossed. It was a better option than letting him cook, that’s for sure. Tony was a lot of things. Devilishly handsome, richer than sin, intelligent, suave, classy, and a fantastic lover. But he was no chef. He didn’t even touch the stove without Jarvis supervising, and even then, the engineer really couldn’t be bothered. Unless it was frozen pizza. That much he could do. Anything else was way out of the realm of his culinary talents. The nonexistent ones. 

Yeah. Hopefully Loki wasn’t looking for a master chef. He’d have to settle for the best Tony’s money could buy, in which case the ass should still be really damn happy. Jostling the paper sacks containing the hopefully pleasing goldmine of food to one hand, he approached apartment number 1949. The front door was made of glossy wood blacker than raven wings, and set with a knocker of gold in the shape of a serpent. He’d thought it odd on first sight, but somehow wasn’t surprised. “Classy choice.” Tony muttered affectionately, clasping one of its coils to knock. He might have done it with a little more eagerness than necessary, but who could blame him? “Open up, gorgeous! Your lunch awaits.” As promised. Tony Stark was a man of his word, loopholes notwithstanding. Something told him Loki could respect that. Maybe he’d ask him, if the ice queen ever decided to open the door. It could be his impatience rearing its nasty head again, but Tony was pretty sure it had been longer than a minute since he knocked. Possibly a little less. He wasn’t exactly sure how big Loki’s apartment was, exactly, since the brunette didn’t really give him a tour yesterday. There were roses to take care of. How long did it take to walk to the front door though? It couldn’t be THAT big! “By all means, take your time! But I’ll have you know this is really poor manners! You shouldn’t keep your guests waiting!” Lips pursed, he reached for the knocker again. “Jadis! Don’t make me go High King on your sexy-!”

“Oh, do continue to shout at my door, please. I beg of you. You only serve to prove my theory that your genius is closely inbred with idiocy.” 

Three seconds after the door was wrenched open to reveal an eye rolling brunette, Tony realized he was forever doomed to being made uncomfortably aroused while simultaneously bemused by Loki’s snark. And he always had such impeccable timing with it too. Point of fact though, the next time his fingers were that close to fucking that fiendish beast humanity called a mouth, he damn well wanted to be in bed when it happened. “Call me an idiot savant if you want, I don’t care. You’re the one who invited me over. What’s that say about you, hm?” He took the time to drink in Loki’s appearance, and promptly felt a sly grin etch its way across his mouth. “….Any particular reason you’re naked?” Please, let there be a reason. One with his name somewhere on it would be nice. 

Loki’s amused smile grew, and he held his lovat green towel tighter against his hip, knotted to prevent slippage. Unfortunate that. But it did give Tony a nice view of his calves. “I was in the middle of a bath, Stark. You weren’t supposed to be here until three.” A pointed look to the watch on Tony’s wrist told him everything. “You’re rather early.” 

“Hey, you said not to be late. Traffic’s terrible this time of day, so I left a little early, gave myself plenty of wiggle room. You know, just in case I got stuck somewhere. ” Loki looked less than convinced, and Tony huffed. “Ungrateful. I thought you’d appreciate my efforts to be on time!” 

“On time, yes. A few minutes before three? Perhaps. But when did I ever suggest that arriving a half hour early was permissible? You speak of poor manners, but I’d say yours need far more care than my own. What if I hadn’t heard you knocking? You’d have been stuck out here, without any supervision, might I add, and I held responsible for any foolishness you wreaked in my absence.” Shifting his weight to the other foot, Loki pressed his palm against the door frame and angled forwards, trapping Tony in his gaze. “More importantly…you interrupted my bath. I covet those precious minutes to myself, Stark. They let me unwind.” 

Loki unwinding. Uh…not the mental image he needed right now. Bad enough that the man was completely naked, save for the towel. Now that he was looking more closely, Tony could see the rivulets of water still running down Loki’s cheek and shoulder, steady beads dripping from the ends of his locks. Huh. his hair had a bit of a natural wave to it. That was kinda sexy. Tony peeked towards his navel, and the barely visible thatch of black forming a trail that led beneath the towel. Scratch that. Loki was undeniably the sexiest damn creature to walk the planet. Fuck. He was totally going to get a hard on at this point. “Sorry about that. Next time, I’ll strive to be right on time to appease your royal highness’s strict schedule.” Matching him move for move, the billionaire leaned in and flashed a showy grin. “You know….just because I’m here, doesn’t mean you can’t go back to your bath….I’ll even supervise, if you want.” 

“Supervise what, precisely? Are you going to wash my back for me? Or perhaps my hair?” Yes please, a million times over. That’s exactly what he wanted. He must’ve looked entirely too hopeful, because Loki snorted and headed back into the apartment. “Stark, I’m no fool. I hardly trust you enough to allow you within five feet of my bathroom, much less the room where I sleep.” Gesturing languidly for Tony to follow, he motioned to a set of adjoining rooms in color schemes of dove grey and black, with splashes of muted gold. “Set up the food while I find some clothes. The kitchen’s through there. You’ll find utensils and plates in the cabinets nearest the sink. Do try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone. And don’t touch anything unnecessarily.” 

Spoilsport. “Yes master,” Tony drawled sarcastically. “I promise to behave.” 

“See that you do.” Chuckling, Loki vanished through the door he could only assume was his bedroom’s. It shut with a quiet snap, leaving the inventor alone. In Loki’s apartment. All by himself. No supervision. Heh. He’d really be a fool if he didn’t take advantage of this. Working with a limited schedule, because who knew when Loki would come back, Tony quickly hurried to the kitchen and unpacked the containers of food and arranged them across the table. The kitchen itself was very elegant, with chrome appliances and marble tile, and the occasional bit of wood was varnished so black, it looked like ebony. 

“Adequate funds, my ass,” he muttered. “You don’t have a place like this with ‘adequate’ funds. No way.” It hardly mattered to him. He had more money than he knew what to do with. Still, it was the principle of the matter! Loki clearly had a nice bank account, if he could afford to live in luxury like this. Even the cutlery was fancy! Tony was honestly half expecting to open the cabinets and find gold plates. Checking, he was sorely disappointed. No gold. Just really nice porcelain…rimmed with gold. Go figure. Grabbing two plates and matching sets of forks and knives, plus a few dish towels, he set them neatly enough on the table beside the food and….well, that was it. Food unpacked, dishware set out. He wasn’t going to risk rummaging through Loki’s fridge for drinks. Let the guy offer first. 

Which meant he had time. “Time to investigate…” because he wasn’t wasting this opportunity. Hell no. Tony was willing to risk a little irritation if it meant getting a closer look around. He’d start with the living room. Plushly carpeted in forest green thick enough to swallow his toes, it was the picture of sophistication. Not too surprising. Loki had good taste. Glancing around the room, he walked towards the window that extended almost entirely across the far wall and peeled back the curtains. Nice view. On the pricier side of things, but well worth every cent. Half of New York City was laid out before him in a teeming glow of lights and polished metal, buzzing with life and flows of colors that he imagined looked even more spectacular at night. “Damn Loki.” Tony whistled, appreciative, and let the curtains fall shut. There was more to explore. 

One thing he’d noticed his visit yesterday. Loki didn’t like clutter. Everything was arranged just right, from the bookshelf crammed with various hardbacks, to the tasteful selections of artwork decorated either side of a fairly impressive television and sound system, though he wasn’t quite sure what the themes were off the top of his head. Something Norse, it looked like. More interesting was the tapestry hanging on the wall over the black leather couch. Sewn in golden and emerald thread, with a few off splashes of crimson, it featured what he vaguely thought might be a…wolf? Looked like one anyway. Hard to tell with all the heavy embroidery and knot work. “Interesting choice for decoration.” Tony touched a dangling tassel, thumbing the cord holding it together. The tapestry was well crafted, yet on closer inspection he could see that it was old. Borderline ancient. Well taken care of over the years, sure. But old as dirt. “A family heirloom?”

“Something like that.” 

Goddamn! Tony near jumped a foot in the air and rounded on the brunette casually watching from his doorway. He jabbed a finger towards him, scowling and cursing beneath his breath. “Shit Loki! Don’t do that.”

“What, precisely, should I not do? I only sought to answer your question.” Dressed impeccably as always, Loki took a few steps into the room and tucked a still damp length of hair behind his ear. He was a handsome figure in his tailored slacks and sweater, if not more relaxed looking than usual. The sweater gave his eyes a sort of cloudy undertone, like Tony was peering through smoke to glimpse a foreign world, all in shades of alien green and grey. “I believe I told you not to touch anything, Stark. Unfortunately, it appears you are incapable of following a simple set of instructions.” 

Lucky him, Loki didn’t look angry. Tony decided to go with the cheeky approach. “Technically you said not to touch anything unnecessarily. And this was completely necessary. I was curious. You can’t leave me alone in a room and expect me not to explore.” Palms up in a lazy gesture of peace, he beamed at the darker haired male. “Come on gorgeous. I thought you knew better than that.” 

“The short lifespan of our relationship makes me want to disagree,” Loki replied wryly. “But you aren’t entirely wrong. I suppose I did expect you to, as you said….explore.” Wandering to Tony’s side, he reached out to smooth the tapestry back into place. The way his fingertips explored the individual threads, stroking with a sort of gentle reverence; Tony felt a pang in his chest. Only thing dear old dad had left him to cherish was a multibillion dollar company, and the Stark name. Nothing with that many good memories attached to it. 

“Is it Norse?” 

Fingers twitched, and a slow smile crept over those fine boned features. Wistful, endearing. Lovely. “Older than you could ever imagine. It hails from the time of Vikings and legends of old, and has been passed down through my family for generations. My brother possesses its twin, though the similarities are fraternal at best. Rather like ourselves.” A sort of bitterness tainted over the glow of happiness in his eyes. Tony noticed, but kept it to himself, encouraging the brunette with a nudge to his side. 

“So you’re a Viking. That’s pretty cool, gorgeous. Do you guys, you know, keep things traditional? Horned helmets, giant hammers, decorative animal pelts?” He wouldn’t be completely unopposed to that last one. Activists could fight the good fight all they liked, but there was something really enticing about a sexy piece of ass sprawled out on some exotic fur. Make it Loki’s in particular, and he’d put those thoughts to memory for future reference. Maybe even commission an oil painting. 

God, was he glad Loki couldn’t read his mind. The sudden return of his coy little smile made Tony leery though. “Crude as your suggestions may be, you aren’t entirely wrong. My family has always paid due respect to their heritage, which, yes, does include the occasional donning of pelts and horns.” Noting Tony’s flabbergasted-and hungry-grin, he shook his head. “I’m joking, Stark. There are no such traditions. But tell me. Have you never wonder why my namesake is that of the trickster god?” 

Trickster…right. Loki, Norse god. He’d never really put two and two together. He wasn’t up to date on his mythology, much less ye olde European history. Tony just knew Loki’s name was a gorgeous namesake for its unique and handsome owner. “Honestly? Not really. I guess it makes sense, with the whole family thing.” He looped an arm around Loki’s waist, stroking the thin material of his sweater with his knuckles. “Funny. I thought Loki was, you know, the Norse god of evil or something. You don’t seem all that bad to me.” 

“How sweet. Is this your attempt to flatter me?” Much to the surprise of one suddenly happy billionaire, Loki pressed into his side with a quiet hum, staring up at the gilded tapestry. “He was the god of mischief. Not evil. There is a difference, Stark. And despite all the circumstances surrounding it, I’m proud to have the name that I do.” He left little time for Tony to ponder that one, delicately sniffing the air and turning his head towards the kitchen. “What on earth did you bring for lunch? It smells as if you commandeered an entire banquet hall.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know what you’d want to eat. Last night didn’t offer a lot of tips. So I figured, why not go all out? Get a bunch of everything.” Without a hint of shame Tony followed him into the kitchen, pleased with the response Loki gave when he saw all the food and began inspecting it, prying lids off containers and opening cardboard boxes, making the delicious smells in the room all that more stronger. The beef looked particularly mouthwatering, especially with its juices soaking into a bed of brown rice. Tony groaned a little. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. He’d be polite though, wait for Loki to select first. It was his apartment, after all. “Anything look good to you?” He watched those pale hands move over choice after choice, hesitating on a few, but never lingering. Until-

“As a matter of fact, something does.” They bypassed the cartons entirely, and Tony was left with an armful of purring Loki that cupped his face, bronzed with his patches of stubble, and angled it into a kiss of…fuck, there were no words. 

No, wrong. He had plenty. He just found it hard to articulate them, when every one of his senses had out of the blue decided to kick into overdrive and focus on Loki. ONLY on Loki. It was totally worth it. Thin lips tasting of something rich and minty pushed upon his own, parted to allow warm breath to flutter past, carried on Loki’s nimble tongue as it thrust and rubbed against the roof of his mouth. Tony growled. This he could deal with. “I’m not on the menu, but there’s no reason we can’t work something out.” Eagerly grinning at the thought, because goddamn, Loki was an unbelievably good kisser, he dragged him closer and swallowed the sounds coming out of his mouth. “Fuck Loki….” 

Plastering against him with a becoming grin, Loki laughed, nipping at his mouth. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up. You’ll have to wait a while longer if you aim to get in my pants. We barely know each other, Stark.”

“Not from a lack of effort. I’m more than willing to learn everything about you, gorgeous.” Before he could be pushed away Tony stole a final kiss, tasting himself on Loki’s tongue. That was unbelievably hot. Borderline erotic. Fuck. “New rule. You have to kiss me like that every date now. I mean it. One’s not enough. It’d be like denying a junkie their fix.” 

“Really now? You’re comparing my kisses to a drug? I suppose that makes me…what, Stark? Addictive? Corrosive? Dangerous and toxic?” One look from those pearly greens and he was backtracking fast, spouting a string of no’s and surrendering to the brunette with a wounded smile. What a surprise, he didn’t fall for it. Loki was too clever for that. “Oh stop. You’ll run out of breath if you talk any faster.” Choosing a plate for himself and piling it with several choice tasters of food, including one of the freshly baked rolls, Loki retrieved a bottle of wine from the rack over fridge and pushed it into his hand. “It’s almost endearing. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard anyone babble as much as you do. It’s as if you’re programmed to run your mouth in times of peril.” 

“Peril?” Oh damn, he’d screwed up. He was in trouble. Tony blanched and followed Loki around the kitchen, dogging his footsteps as he fetched two wine glasses and carried them into the living room along with his plate, placing all three on the coffee table. Was he in trouble? Oh fuck, oh fuck, what could he do to make amends for this? What did he….wait, that asshole was smiling. He wasn’t in trouble if there was a smile. That prick. “You’re needlessly cruel to me,” Tony muttered, snatching up his plate to dump food on it. He didn’t really pay attention to what. Loki snickered and ignored the inventor still hot on his heels, taking a seat on the plush couch in the other room. “Seriously. That was heartless. I thought I was in trouble! I,” drifting off for a second or two, Tony pondered his words. “Endearing?” 

A husky sigh sounded to his left, filled to the brim with kind exasperation. “That would be the part you would cling to, you overzealous fool. I only meant that with your rambling comes a sort of…..fondness. As a parent might have for a rampant child. Do not read any deeper into it.” 

But he was. Hell yes he was. “No, see, that doesn’t fly with me Jadis. You can preach your familial fondness bullshit all you want, but I see the look on your face. You think you’re hiding it? Try again.” Loki’s plate was roughly forced back to the table top, nearly enough to crack the fragile glass, and those slender hands were grabbed up in Tony’s and squeezed, scruffy kisses delivered to their palms. All while he grinned. Oh, how he GRINNED. “You like me.”

“Stark….”

Like there was any stopping him. Tony was on a roll, enough to ignore the warning tone in the other’s voice. Flying alien sorcerers couldn’t shut him up now. “You like me, Loki. Admit it. I know it’s nothing physical. You’ve got nothing to work with yet, unless you just like the sight of me that damn much. It’s a lot more than curiosity though, isn’t it? That whole I want to know you, Tony thing you had going last night? Oh, I believe you,” he kissed down one of the man’s wrists, nipping gently at the warm skin and testing the boundaries he knew were wisely in place, for both their sakes. He didn’t want this to be another fling. Neither did Loki. “You meant it. Still do. That’s just the half of it though. You have another motivation.” It was getting so hard not to tease him, when Loki was flustering and glaring at him like he might spontaneously combust into fire at a whim. The blushing really didn’t help. “Just admit it. You actually like me.” 

“And why would I do such a ridiculous thing? Saying so would promote nothing but lies, and your ego needs no more delusions tainting it.” Delusions. Right. Which is how he totally got Loki to go on a date with him. Point and check, Jadis. 

“You like me.”

“I don’t, you intolerable excuse for a human being. Though you’re making me loathe you more and more with every foul word that comes from your lips.” 

“Ouch. That the best you got? I’ve faced politicians scarier than you, gorgeous.” There was a split second where Tony actually worried he’d gone overboard, and Loki was genuinely angry with him. The cold flash through his chartreuse eyes certainly made it seem like he was. Maybe there was a half truth in it all. Loki was like a trapped animal, lashing out when the hunter got too close and….ahh. “I get it. You’re mad because I can read you, right? I see through the whole snow queen act. ” Fingers stiffened in his grasp, shock still after the smallest quiver. Uhuh. Bingo. “It makes sense. I bet a lot of other people take one look at all the walls you’ve got thrown up and hightail it as far away as possible. Probably afraid of frostbite.” He had to coax Loki’s hands out of the defensive fists they’d become, nails eating into the meat of his palms, marking white half moons that Tony kissed and chuckled against. “Sucks if that’s what you were expecting here, because I don’t have any intentions of leaving. A little cold never hurt anyone. Besides, I know I’m right anyway. There’s no real threat to me. Wanna know why?”

Bitterness was never a good shield for curiosity. Despite himself, Loki wanted to know what he was thinking. Tony recognized that hungering gaze all too well. “I could say no, but I doubt that would do any good. You’ve every intention of speaking your mind, don’t you, Stark?” 

“If it makes you sheath your pretty claws? Seriously Loki, relax. You’re going to hurt yourself. I promise, this isn’t the end of the world. You just made it all really obvious to me is all. Asking for lunch? Inviting me to your apartment-” 

“If you could dredge your memory out of the pathetic gutter it inhabits, it might remind you that you had already seen my apartment, and therefore there was no good reason to keep you from here.” From him. Tony was good at reading between the lines. 

“Wrong. I saw a few feet of your living room, at best. Not enough to make a difference.” Scowling, Loki pressed into the couch and angled his head away, lips set in a grim line. Pouting. He was pouting. Damn, Tony wished he had a camera right now. One within safe access that wouldn’t get broken the second he pulled it out, that is. Too bad they weren’t in Stark Tower. “Loki, c’mon. Give it up. We both know why you invited me here. We could’ve done the quality time thing anywhere. You could’ve demanded I take you out to lunch, or to the park, if things got that cheesy. But you asked me here.” 

The first crack of submission was only a twitch at the corner of his mouth. Loki was trying not to smile…or something close. Whichever. Tony saw it, and he affectionately nosed the flushed jaw line of his stubborn interest, pecking warm skin. He wasn’t a master of patience, though he showed pretty good restraint when Pepper forced him to attend all those boring board meetings. This was more important. He could wait, at least until Loki caved a little more. It didn’t take very long. 

“I may…..tolerate your existence more than I thought I would.” There was a delightful grimace with those words. Loki was fucking cute sometimes. “But you are making a mountain out of a molehill. Toleration does not equal affection, Stark. Don’t confuse the two.” 

“From you gorgeous, they’re one and the same.” Success was sweet, and it tasted delicious. Or maybe that was just Loki. He scooted closer to the brunette’s side and draped an arm over his shoulders, very aware of the visual daggers trying to pick their way inside his skull. It was worth it. “If it’s any consolation, I did warn you. No one can resist the Stark charm.” 

“Continue mocking me, and your charm will be the only asset you have left to use.” 

“Planning to steal the rest for yourself? I’m open to negotiations.” Tony waggled a brow, thrilled when Loki responded with a soft chorus of laughter and reached for his forgotten plate of food. “Seriously. You name the time and place. We’ll set a date. But I better warn you, I don’t run cheap. Any part of me. It’ll cost you…ohh….another round of verbal sparring over shawarma. Friday night. Casual attire, so you don’t have to get all dressed up for me,” he fingered the collar of Loki’s sweater. “I love what you’re wearing by the way. It’s sexy.” 

A heavy sigh shifted the body next to his own, exasperated and amused and all sorts of other things that had his stomach doing flips in his chest. “I daresay you’d find a paper bag appealing, if you thought you had a chance to find out what lied underneath.” Biting into a piece of chicken, Loki smirked. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid I have to disappoint you this time. I have a prior engagement Friday that needs my full attention.” 

Prior engagement? Was it another date? Please, don’t let it be another date. Tony Stark didn’t get jealous, but he damn well didn’t share what was, in his eyes, rightfully earned and, hello, HIS. “What, I’m not invited? And here I thought we were getting closer! We had a heart to heart, gorgeous! What happened to all our progress?” 

“Progress is taking a backseat in lieu of necessity. Really Stark, calm yourself. Jealousy is only becoming when adored by both parties.” Loki licked sauce off his lower lip, stealing a glance at the inventor who was doing his best not to throw a tantrum of his very own. Spoiled billionaire and all. Tony was used to getting what he wanted. “If you must know, I have work Friday. And as this was arranged months before we even knew of each other’s existence, you can now cease behaving like a pampered toddler denied his favorite toy.” A forkful of food was offered to him, thick with noodles and the beef he’d very much been coveting earlier, while Loki grinned all smug and--hm. Guess that understanding thing was a two way street. “I know it must pain you, spoiled and greedy as you are, but you can’t hoard all of my attention for yourself.” 

“I don’t want to hoard you,” Tony grumbled, viciously mouthing the fork clean and scowling at the other male. “We’re supposed to be spending time together. You wanted to get to know me, remember?” He was pitiful, but that didn’t stop him from asking, “Any way you can get out of it?”

“No, and I wouldn’t even if I could. My comfortable living relies on this job. They wouldn’t appreciate my running out on them, just to spend time an eccentric billionaire who is far too clingy for his own good.” Cheeky, Loki pushed a napkin into his hand. “We can’t all ignore our responsibilities, Stark, or have our nanny do them for us.” 

Nanny. Wait till he told Pepper that one. “I’m sure my CEO would appreciate the comparison.” He swiped at his mouth with the paper cloth and lolled his head back against the couch, thinking. Loki had made mention of his job before, whatever it was, but that wasn’t exactly informative. The only real clues he had were the schedules and hours, and the fact that whatever gorgeous did, it paid for a really posh view. Which was still pretty vague. He could be anything from a high end lawyer to a drug dealer, for all Tony knew. 

He was mostly kidding on the last one. Hey, anything was possible. “Ok, you can’t get out of it. Understandable.” Inching his hand toward the exposed skin at Loki’s neck, he put up his best charming smile. “Any way that I could-”

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Wha--flabbergasted, he stared at the smirking male. He didn’t even get to finish the question! That wasn’t fair. “Why not? I promise to play nice with the other workers.” Loki took another forkful of food and ignored him, and Tony whined. Yes, whined. “Loki!” 

“Stark!” Wow, he matched that one perfectly. Right down to the soft lilt at the end of his name. “If I won’t tell you what I do for a living, why on earth would I take you there instead? Hm?” Wonderful question. Tony had honestly been hoping that Loki wouldn’t question things, and just go along with his mad schemes. That would’ve been more fun. “It’s out of the question. We’re working on a very special ongoing project that’s worth millions in publicity and marketing. It can’t be leaked to the press. I’m not allowed to breathe a word of it to anyone. Even those close to me.” Here Loki’s gaze flickered, raking him over. “And since you happen to be in a sordid love affair with most of New York’s finest gossiping mongrels, it’s far too risky letting you come along. Telling you anything would be equally asinine.” Fully aware of the look Tony was giving him, Loki set his plate down and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth, lingering just long enough to make him feel a little better. Only a little. “I trust you understand?” 

“……Yeah. I get it.” Tony pulled the brunette tight against him and kissed his shoulder, fingers clasping against his navel. “Give me a hint?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Damn.” He fiddled with the hem of Loki’s sweater, teasing it up to trace the pale skin beneath. It was record time for his ongoing silence, broken only after a minute, fourteen seconds. “You know I could find out. I’ve got contacts. Resources. That wouldn’t break your vow of silence, or whatever.” Jarvis. It was tempting. Very tempting. With a bit of research he knew he could find out every tiny detail of what Loki was doing. “There’s nothing really keeping me from showing up.” 

Loki hummed, relaxing in his hold. Funny how he didn’t seem all that distressed by the idea. “Other than security. Seeing as how everything is closed to the outside public, I doubt they would just let you waltz inside.” 

“I’m Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want. Making the impossible possible is my motto, gorgeous.” His arms flexed, tensing slightly. Unless his getting involved was really that big of a deal, and he got Loki in trouble. What if he was even fired? He’d feel fucking terrible if that happened. Loki would probably never forgive him. Tony flinched, brushing a kiss over the pale nape in front of him, black hair tickling his cheeks and nose. Morality sucked. “Dammit Loki. You’ve got me all curious. Can’t I just get one hint? Please? Give me something, anything to tide me over until you can spill the big secret.” 

“Mm….and if I do?” Reaching back with a hand of his own, he cupped the side of Tony’s neck, thumb swirling over his pulse and--goddamn, that felt way too good. “Clearly you’ve reasoned that your interference would only cause me grief, which I do appreciate. This job will be hard enough without you distracting me about it at every available moment. But if I have no reason to fear your sudden arrival, then why should I tell you anything? What could possibly be in it for me?” 

A couple of things crossed his mind in that moment. One, Loki was way too smart for his own good, and that was insanely attractive. Two, he made an excellent point. What WAS in it for him? Tony understood the importance of proper motivation, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything off the top of his head. Usually a round of mind blowing sex did the trick. “I…uh…because if you don’t, I’ll be hopelessly forlorn and spend the rest of the day pouting at you?” Until Loki kicked him out. Try that again. “Take pity on me gorgeous. I don’t know what you want. I’m used to catering to supermodels and killer gorgeous flight attendants.” 

“Then what does that make me?” Glinting emerald gave him all the warning he needed. Treading thin ice. Careful Tony, careful. 

“Lots of things. Ridiculously intelligent and beautiful come to mind?” Nope. He was still getting the look. “The most attractive person on the planet? Hotter than any of the supermodels I’ve dated?” Tony nuzzled him, hopeful. Getting in trouble wasn’t part of the plan. He’d already had one scare today. 

“That goes without saying. They hardly register as competition. Most aren’t presentable without their heavy masks of makeup and perfume.” Loki wrinkled his nose, disgusted. A factoid the inventor filed away in his memory. One of these days he was going to start a list, keep track of all the little nuances he’d been discovering about his darling snow queen. For now, he wanted a damn hint. He craved it. Lucky him that Loki was in a charitable mood. “Very well. For your compliments, I’ll give you one hint. One, Stark. After which, I expect this childish beggary to cease. Am I understood?” Shifting on the couch, he took in Tony’s hasty nod with one of his own, lips rising in a tease. That promised nothing good. Tony agreed anyway. 

“Crystal.” 

It wasn’t all that clear what he was doing when Loki reached over the couch’s side and plucked something off one of the decorative corner tables. He sort of thought he was going crazy. Then there was a soft slap, and Tony saw the whatever sitting on his thigh. “……..It’s a model car.” Staring at it, reluctantly releasing Loki to pick up the black and chrome toy, he turned it about and squinted at all the tiny features. Wasn’t one he recognized. More importantly “How is this a hint? Hey!” Tony jumped off the couch and followed the brunette as he carried his near empty wine glass into the kitchen, sputtering and clutching the car while his other hand flailed about midair. “Loki! This isn’t a hint!”

“On the contrary. It very much is.” Grinning like a Cheshire cat while he poured the wine, Loki glanced at the small toy. “Bound as I am by contract, I could hardly spell out what it is I’m doing, now could I? Even if it were possible, you never specified what sort of hint you wanted to begin with. Be grateful I gave you anything at all, much less something you can research to your heart’s content.” He lifted the glass to his lips, hiding a smile that was gorgeously sneaky. “That is what you were planning to do before, was it not? Research?” 

“……..You’re a fucking genius.” That was all the warning Tony gave before tackling him against the counter and kissing him senseless. Loki was exactly right. He had all the hint he needed. But unless he was a car salesman or something, he had absolutely no idea how a model car pertained to Loki’s supposed job. Tony growled, swiping his tongue over smirking lips. Yet. He had no idea, YET. 

God, he loved a good challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaguars. Whatever the fuck Loki was up to, it had to deal with Jaguars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this does end at a bit of a cliffhanger. I'd say I'm sorry, but.....yeah. I'm totally not. Also, I do NOT own Marvel, nor the Manhattan Automobile Company. Or Jaguars. Or any of the copyrighted shit mentioned in this chapter.

Jaguars. Whatever the fuck Loki was up to, it had to deal with Jaguars. Specifically, the all new F-Type Coupe, 2014's gleaming new sex symbol for those rich and powerful enough to afford it. And since one hot off the press only cost a mere fifty grand, that left..oh...half of New York's elite in the affordability zone. Himself included. Of course, a custom model was double the asking price, which would set back even the richest bastard a pretty penny. Most wouldn't bother. 

They weren't Tony Stark. A hundred thousand to him was the basic equivalent of chump change, if that even. Tony had blown twice that much the last time he hit up Vegas, and not all of it was at the crap tables, hint. But times were different now. The only one he was interested in lavishing money on was himself, and a certain gorgeous brunette who he had a sort of crush on. If you could even classify it as a crush. Frankly, Tony thought that was too flimsy a word choice. Infatuation? Maybe. Throw some lust in there too. But that was getting off track. Point and check, the only reason he even gave two shits about the new Jaguar was because of his hot, not boyfriend. Loki, somehow, did work related to them. 

....Yeah. That all made about as much sense as a bag of cats. And with what Tony had in mind, things were about to get just as unpredictable too.

See, here was the issue. When Loki had given him that model car, Tony took it home and spent hours-hell, days trying to piece together the puzzle of what exactly was going on. The car served as a catalyst, for with it he was able to find out that whatever gorgeous did for a living pertained to the new Jaguar. That left so many pieces missing though! How did Loki fit into all this? 

Was he an engineer who'd worked with the design team to create it? Doubtful. His skin was silky smooth, no calluses to speak of. No self respecting engineer would waste money taking that such good care of his hands, only to have them made filthy by oil and grease. Maybe....marketing? That seemed more likely. Loki looked like the business type, and Tony could just imagine his silver tongue in action, striking deals, negotiations, making some poor secretary's life a living hell with quick witted barbs. Yeah. It was definitely possible, but there was just no telling. Not without directly prying into his personal life, or using Jarvis to figure out the details. 

That was cheating. Not to mention invasive. Tony wanted to avoid getting kicked to the curb for stalkerish tendencies, which, if he was honest with himself, rightfully should've happened back when they first met. So none of that was allowed. He refused to go down that road again. Which really left only one option available to him. A direct approach. Intel.

It's like they said. Information was a guy's best friend. But the trick was, he had to be damn careful about how he went about getting it. His was basically a recon mission. Loki said he couldn't tell him a single thing related to his current job, because of publicity, contracts, the typical spiel. It was all hush hush, top secret. Nobody could find out until they were damn well ready to announce it. And Tony had absolutely no intentions of risking Loki’s job for the sake of his curiosity. A risk that was pretty big, considering his arrival at the dealership might be a one way ticket to reporter hell, if anyone found out he was coming. Loki had said that security wouldn’t let any stragglers in, and he was counting on that. Jaguar’s shareholders had the money to spare on proper help for hire. That only left his usual flock of gossip writers to worry about. 

Tony grinned at the thought. It was a damn good thing he was currently back at headquarters then, preparing to give a statement about the newest technology Stark Industries was set to premiere at the next expo. Every reporter who dogged his steps would be there, waiting with bated breath to see their favorite poster boy. How unfortunate that he had plans elsewhere. Pepper was absolutely going to kill him when he didn't show. Too bad. It was all worth it. Loki was worth it. 

With that particularly sexy man on his mind, Tony straightened the collar of his nicest suit, a Kiten beauty in black with a scarlet silk tie, and adjusted his Armani shades. Down to the tips of his polished shoes, the look screamed money, power. Cater to compliantly, or else face the consequences. Exactly the sort of attitude he needed to strut into the dealership like he owned the place, find out what he wanted to know. Because what Tony Stark wanted, he got. 

Lucky that he had the clout to back up his self-promises, otherwise his would be a very boring existence. Tony didn't do boring. He craved excitement, attention, the thrill of doing the forbidden. He was going to get a rush from all three of those today. Ignoring the watchful eyes of two imposing looking security guys in all black, Tony stepped up to the velvet rope closing off the Manhattan Automobile Dealership, gazing up at the glass fronting and signs. This was THE place to go, when someone wanted a Jaguar. And, according to sources, there was something hush hush going on in there today. Top secret. Only those people working at the dealership knew what was going on. 

Sound familiar? Tony sure thought so. Secretive operations were exactly the sort of thing Loki was contracted not to talk about. This had to be it. Out of all the places in New York City that sold Jaguars, Manhattan Automobile was the nicest, most expensive, and it catered to the super rich. Or so Jarvis told him. Tony freely admitted that he might've cheated a little in asking his AI to scope out where exactly he'd have to look to find information, but Loki SAID he could do research! This counted. Right? He nodded to himself, swinging one leg over the rope. Right. 

His foot was barely touching the ground before the suits came after him, angrily trying to pull him back. Somewhere between the pawing and irate bitching Tony heard shouts of "This is private property," and "The dealership is closed to the public today!" Yeah yeah. He already knew that, thanks. Way to be helpful.

If the dirty looks he was getting were anything to judge by, he might have said those last few bits out loud. Shit. That sure wasn't going to earn him any favors. But then, he didn't need favors. He was Tony Stark. These guys were going to back the hell off, leave him alone, and let him go about his business. Which, again, he said out loud, this time intentionally. While shoving their hands off him and strutting into the building like he owned the place. Technically, he could. 

"Is this how you guys treat valued customers? I'm all for a little manhandling, but you better take me on a date first, wine and dine me proper. Then we can talk about a little hanky panky." With the brightest grin he could muster, Tony walked right up to the front desk despite the security yelling, people staring, and flashed his wallet at the pretty blonde working there. She was buxom, tall, with a narrow set of green eyes veiled in thick, mascara blackened lashes. Once upon a time, he would've been interested. Back then, he didn't have Loki. "Hi there. Know anyone around here that can help me get a car?"

"...I'm sorry Sir, but the dealership is closed today. You'll have to leave." Steadfastly staring at him like he was some criminal, she boldly gestured to the suits approaching. If they had their way, Tony would be out on his ass before he could even blink. And then where would he be? Not figuring out what he needed to know, that's where. That just wouldn't do. 

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Tony pulled out his wallet and thumbed through the various cards inside. The blonde looked ready to argue again; one flash of gold colored credit shut her up fast, and he got to enjoy the sight of her reading the name printed on the card, look up at him, then rinse, repeat. It was pretty funny. "Yeah. I'm Tony Stark. Nice to meet you. Now, how about that help?"

To her credit, she didn't seem all that irritated anymore. Pretty much the exact opposite. She was eager and flushed, knowing exactly who it was she'd tried to have kicked out. Closed or not, it was bad policy to threaten a celebrity with more credit cards than he had teeth. "Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you!"

"It's the hair, isn't it? I tried something different today. Not too sure about it yet." Tony leaned against the counter and smiled charmingly, pinpointing all the little details that were going to help him get his way. Bright eyes, rosy cheeks, lips that every so slightly parted whenever she met his gaze. Oh yeah. She wouldn't be difficult to win over. "Listen. Can you keep a secret?" He curled his finger at her, lowering his voice conspiratorially while the security guys, and several others, looked on with confused impatience. "This is top secret. Promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark! But," she hesitated, peeking at the growing crowd. Now it included quite a few executive looking types. "You really aren't supposed to be here today. We are closed. I'm so sorry, but it's for-"

"Jaguar. Which, coincidentally, is the exact car I'm wanting. Not the old model either. The NEW one. The one you guys are helping promote today." The woman paled, then blushed brighter. Tony waggled his credit card, mischievously thumbing the gilt of his name embossed on the plastic. "So, here's what I want you to do. Take me back to the beauties. Help me, Miss," Tony snuck a glance at the glass paperweight with gold lettering, "Moran. Lovely name by the way. Give me a hand, and I'll make sure a nice, fat bonus is in your bank account by Monday morning. Enough to oh, say, treat yourself to a day of splendor."

Miss Moran was eyeing him as if he were a fat, juicy piece of beef now, her red lips curving into a smile that he wanted to call sneaky. That fake, nervous giggle didn't fool him. "I'm not a salesman, Mr. Stark. They wouldn't let me. I’m forbidden from going back to the actual cars."

"Sure they would, if I asked you to. Come on...think about it. All that money? You can go to the salon, get your nails done. You strike me as a….frosted gold lover, with little jewels. Am I right?" Of course he was. Her blouse was the exact same color, and her nails had the look of a week old manicure. Well taken care of, but obviously not bright and shiny anymore. "You deserve a chance to really treat yourself. I can tell, a woman like you loves to be pampered. Just say the word, and it's done. You'll be able to get the whole nine yards. Hair, nails, skin, whatever you want. And don't worry about the big boys upstairs." Tony winked. "I'll take care of them."

That did the trick. He wasn't supposed to know about their little operation, but he did. He wasn't SUPPOSED to be here, yet he was. Plus, to top it all off, he had the details. Most of them. Or just a few. But they didn't need to know that. To put it simply, they were already in the frying pan. Might as well let him stick around, milk him for all he was worth. And nobody was going to say no to the guy with a limitless credit card, with their receptionist drooling all over him. Ah. Such was the price of being rich and famous. 

"I suppose.....it couldn't hurt." All of a sudden he had the lovely Miss Moran hanging off his arm and grinning up at him with a lascivious smile. She wasn't drooling, but close enough. Women couldn't resist him. Some men neither. Except Loki, who was ever the exception to the rule. Tony liked it that way. "You said you wanted a...Jaguar?"

"That's right. You know what they say. Only the best for the best, and your new models are exactly what I've been looking for." He let her drape herself against him, casually patting the woman's hand. It wasn't a big deal, not to him. Something told him Loki wouldn't be jealous of some superficial, big chested bimbo, and Tony didn't feel a spark of interest anyway. It was all a means to an end. Whatever was going on here, Tony needed to know. If it pertained to Loki at all, then he was going to find out. "Lead the way. My wallet's burning a hole in my pocket." 

"Of course, Mr. Stark. Right this way." 

The crowd parted as he and the receptionist walked through them. Many were whispering, some in excitement, others in awe. Tony received plenty of fawning, doe eyed smiles, and several of the crowd's members wished him a breathless "Good afternoon, Mr. Stark." Which, he noticed, included a few who were dressed too smartly not to be part of the dealership's management. Awesome. He needed them on his side. So what if the hired help were still giving him dirty looks? They couldn't do anything to him now. Tony waved at them, following the sashaying Miss Moran towards the Jaguar exhibit that took up a fairly large portion of the building. The Manhattan Automobile Company sold all sorts of cars, but he wasn't interested in them. Just.......those. 

Gleaming like freshly polished jewels, three F-Type Jaguars sat proudly behind another barrier of velvet rope. There was security out the ass guarding them, and Tony saw several cameras and light fixtures set up, with their workers looking on and yelling instructions to one another. More professionals in suits were watching him approach, tiny silver pins attached to their collars. Even from that far away, he could see they were embossed with the Jaguar symbol. These were the real masterminds then. The guys he needed to charm. 

This would be almost too easy. 

"So these are the new beauties, huh? They definitely live up to all the rumors." Tony held up his hands as he was surrounded by several of the crew and suits, who he only assumed were in charge of this publicity stunt. Obviously it was a photo shoot. Made sense; most companies liked to grab a few glamour shots of the merchandise before they started filming commercials, but all this security for such a little project? Hey, it wasn't like it was his money they were blowing, so he didn't particularly care. "Relax everyone! I'm not with the press. You haven't been compromised! I'm just a simple guy, looking for a shiny new toy to amuse myself with."

One flash of his credit card shut up any incoming complaints. Just like the Moran woman, these guys appreciated wealth. Not any old wealth either. Plenty of people in New York were worth their weight in gold. They weren't Tony Stark though. His fortune was near limitless. He had enough tangible funds in jewels and gold bullion alone to completely fill three giant bunkers. That wasn't touching the stocks and various enterprises he was involved in. To put it in layman's terms, he was filthy stinking rich. And they knew it too.

"Tony Stark?"

"It's Tony Stark! Mr. Stark, over here!" Several cameras turned on him, capturing pictures galore. He was fairly secure that none would end up in tomorrow's tabloids, which meant he could put forth his most charismatic facade and bask in the limelight. The cameramen didn't hide their excitement, so why should he? 

"Good afternoon! I'll be happy to answer any questions you have later, but right now I'm only interested in the merchandise." He cocked his head to the side and murmured in Miss Moran's ear. "Be a dear and get me a drink, will you? I'd love nothing more than a black coffee right now. Actually-" a hundred disappeared into the pocket of her blazer, "if there's a Starbucks around here, make it a double chocolate chip frappuccino. You can keep the change."

Amazing how fast a person could disappear when they were offered coffee and money. One minute she was there, and the next Miss Moran was hightailing it out of there as if she had hellfire licking at her heels, leaving him alone with his onlookers. Tony smirked at them, offering out a few more bills to the two security guys. "Do everyone a favor and give the lady some company. I promise, a little reprieve won't hurt anyone. You guys look like you could use some caffeine anyway." When they didn't make a move, he tucked the bills into one of their breast pockets and patted the dark material, jovially moving towards the ropes. "I get it. You're dedicated to the job. Maybe later then." 

"Mr. Stark!" One of the executive men was walking towards him. Tony could tell that this guy was the boss. Maybe it was something about the way he walked, or the cold, aloof expression on his face, but he knew one thing. This was one guy nobody would want to trifle with. Nobody, except him. "This is a closed venue, as I'm sure you've already been informed. We purposely kept this under wraps so as to avoid any stints with the paparazzi, and yet, here you are."

"What can I say? You think you have a big secret, and then some guy shows up out of the blue and throws a monkey wrench into your plans. But don't worry. My fan base is out of commission today. They won't be showing up to ruin the surprise. In fact, the only one who even knows I'm here is--well, me." Tony laughed. Mr. Stoic didn't seem to find it as funny, leveling him with a cool stare. With his creepy blue eyes, it was as if he'd been plunged into an icy lake, and death was waiting to drag him under. Talk about unsettling. Tony mentally grimaced, offering his hand out to the strange man. "So, what exactly are you up to today, Mr.....sorry, what's your name again? I didn't quite catch it." 

"Deviare. I'm in charge of publicity for the new 2014 Jaguar line. But surely you already knew that? After all, you seem remarkably well informed as to what's going on. Why, it almost seems as if you heard it from a direct source. Someone with contacts within the business." The man's lips pulled back in a nasty parody of a smile. "Which does make me wonder. How exactly did you come to know of our work here today, Mr. Stark?"

Shit. Tread carefully Tony. "I run one of the most prestigious companies in the world. I have eyes and ears everywhere, Mr. Deviare. There's pretty much nothing I can't find out, especially when it's happening in my city." His city? Eh, close enough. "Honestly, I'd be grateful if I were you. What's better publicity than making sure one of your first new cars out on the streets is owned by me? I'm fairly notorious. And a trendsetter. The minute New York's finest see me driving one of your Jaguars, everyone will want one. You'll make a fortune." 

It wasn't a lie. Tony had sparked many trends over the years. This would be another one to add to the list. The important thing was, would this asshole believe him? 

Apparently, yes. "I suppose there's little point in asking you to list your sources." Deviare's mouth lost some of its stiffness, forming a smile that was at least moderately believable. Gesturing for Tony to follow, he unhooked one of the scarlet ropes keeping them behind the lines. "If you'll come with me. You might as well see the merchandise up close, before you make any hasty decisions."

"Trust me. I've done my research. You guys have a couple of technological beasts here. Supercharged engines, surround sound," approaching one of the cars, a stunning machine in salsa red, Tony stroked his fingers across the glossy hood and followed it back to the driver side door. "I heard there's even the option of heated seats." 

"That comes custom, Mr. Stark, as well as the option of a panoramic glass roof. Which, as you can see, this model possesses." 

If Deviare was trying to sell him on the car, he didn't need to. Tony had decided going into this that he was going to own one, no matter what it took. His main interest was still gathering intel, but hey, no reason he couldn't indulge himself while he was at it. "Believe me, I see it. This car is a beauty." He pulled the door open and admired the black leather interior, stitched in a contrasting red with black aluminum detailing. It wasn't hard to see that he'd be a perfect fit inside. Just in case, he slid inside and got a taste of that premium leather. Perfect. No wonder Loki was involved with all this. 

"I see the car is to your taste then." 

Tony grinned up at the watchful brunette keeping an eye on him. He couldn't sound any more bland if he tried. "It's fantastic. I'll have to sneak a peek at the engine and hear some more about all the special features you guys have included this time around, but my mind's pretty much made up. So I'll tell you what. The receptionist should be back with my coffee soon. Lets you and me grab the manager of this place and sit down, hammer out the little details. You can tell me more about this publicity stunt of yours while we're at it. Sound good?"

He wasn't really leaving him much of a choice. Loki couldn't secret share. That left Tony going to the next best source, and this guy was a virtual well of information. He could tell. Head of publicity? That's exactly what he needed. Now, all he had to do was close the sale and get Mr. Deviare to start talki--

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You see, this particular vehicle is an integral part of our shoot, Mr. Stark. For that reason alone, we can't sell it to you. Surely you realize this." The twisted gleam in those uncomfortably blue eyes was mocking, scathing. Tony didn't like it one bit. More importantly, he didn't like being told NO. "If you return tomorrow, or the next day, we'll be in a better position to accommodate your whims. For today, I'm afraid it simply isn't possible." Deviare smirked. "My sincerest apologies."

Apologies his ASS. Deviare was being a difficult bastard, on purpose! Guess Tony was right after all; he really was an asshole. 

"What, you can't use another car? Or sell me this one after you're done with it? How long is this stupid shoot supposed to last anyway?!" Tony half leaned out of the car and angrily fixated on the taller man, completely ignorant to the madness happening outside the velvet ropes. It wasn't until the photographers started rushing back on set did he realize something was going down. "What, time for the magic to happen?"

"In a manner of speaking. Come. The model will need full access to the vehicle, Mr. Stark, and you're currently in the way." Pale fingers sliced through the air, annoyance engraved in every twitch. "Mr. Stark?" Once again they tried to catch his attention, but Tony was distracted. Mostly by the guy's own words. Model? 

"What do you mean, model? There's a model?" Perking up, he climbed out of the Jaguar. Loki hadn't mentioned anything about a model, except for his scathing opinion of most of them. How ironic. That could explain some of his reluctance to talk about his secret work. Contract or not, it didn't make sense that he'd keep all this to himself. But this? This made perfect sense. "So, who's the lucky girl? She must be pretty huge, since you guys were all determined to keep it under wraps." Tony might know her; he was pretty familiar with most of the glamorous elite. 

Waiting impatiently for him beside the velvet barricade, Deviare waved him outside its confines. "There is no girl, Mr. Stark. Whoever you had do your dirty work for you doesn't deserve a cent of pay. Your information is clearly lacking."

No girl huh. "Then who the hell is doing the shoot? Hm? If not a girl, then who else is there?" Tony stepped away from the gleaming cars and crossed his arms, frustrated, craving his damn coffee, and still woefully uninformed about what the hell was going on. He didn't like that. In fact, it was probably his least favorite feeling in the entire world. 

"Who else? The answer should be obvious."

"Uh, not really." Jackass. "C'mon. You're not leaving me with a whole lot of....options...." Tony drifted off, staring at the figure that had emerged seemingly out of nowhere near the building's Jaguar sign. Fair skinned, with hair as black as raven wings and a killer body that begged to be touched; there was no doubt about it. This was the model. Unfortunately for him, it didn't look like Tony was going to receive a warm welcome. There was nothing but fury in those green eyes, burning brighter than a bonfire ran out of control. 

Two things stood out to him then. One, he'd been damn ignorant so far, assuming the Jaguar model had to be female. He'd likely get his ass chewed out for that later, if Loki ever found out. And, second.....fuck, he was so screwed. Tony recognized the model. 

After all, how could he not? They were pretty much dating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony......he's intelligent, I swear. Sometimes he just does really dumb things. But you'll see that for yourself. Also, sorry this chapter took so long! I got it finished for the new year though! :D Happy celebrating!

Loki was going to absolutely murder him. Sure, they hadn't been together for long, but Tony knew that look. It was the wrath of the gods, all bundled neatly together and thrumming angrily behind stormy green eyes. If he made it out of this building with his pride and body intact, he'd be amazed. Hell, it would pretty much take a miracle! Plus some groveling. Tony grimaced, watching those elegant features contort into a stone cold mask. Yeah, scratch that. Lots of groveling.

But first, he needed to make damn sure that he didn't fuck up any more than he already had. Loki's job was on the line here. If Deviare realized they knew each other, he'd have ample fuel to go after the brunette, maybe even ruin his career.....whatever it was. Tony was still confused on that part. 

"Damn." He gave Loki a look that screamed charm and a devil-may-care attitude, all hint of recognition stripped away. He could do this. Put on a show for the audience, make the bastard and everyone else only see what Tony wanted them to. It was manipulation, an art he'd perfected throughout the years. "Now that's a model. I haven't seen skin that pale since my last trip to Rome. He's a living, breathing Adonis!"

"Indeed." Whether Deviare believed him wasn't an issue. His posture visibly released its former tension and gave way to something resembling relaxation. By a businessman's standards anyway. "Mr. Laufeyson is a rarity this day and age. Few possess such a classic, androgynous beauty. If not for his prior service to the company, we never would've known he even existed." Deviare's smile widened, though it never lost its cold undertones. "Are you familiar with his work, Mr. Stark?" 

Fuck. Play it cool Tony. "Can't say that I am. Pretty sure I'd remember a face like that." Feigning an appreciation that wasn't in the slightest false, Tony raked his gaze up and down Loki's frame, clad in a black silk robe that made his pale skin seem like milk next to the dark fabric. "What's he do?" 

"Mr. Laufeyson is an integral member of the Jaguar team, though his notoriety extends beyond the company." A frosted gaze turned towards Loki, who was clearly doing his best to ignore the both of them as he engaged in conversation with a woman working the lights for the shoot. "He is a well known publicist in London, I believe, and possesses various degrees in advertisement. He's designed dozens of ads and commercials for companies across the globe, including a most recent photography shoot for the House of De Vil, and their upcoming fall line. Which Mr. Laufeyson oversaw personally, I believe, before he moved to the states."

Wow. Talk about gathering intel. Tony was learning more about Loki in these few minutes than he had the entire time they'd known each other, and from a complete stranger, no less! Which probably should've cheapened the thrill, but it didn't. He'd take what he could get at this point. "Aren't you guys the lucky ones? A publicist, and an advertisement specialist." That certainly explained Loki's living status. "How'd you get a guy like that to work as a model?"

Deviare sneered, eyeing Tony as if he were a complete imbecile. Talk about having a giant stick up the ass. "Encouragement, Mr. Stark. This photo shoot was Mr. Laufeyson's idea in the first place. It seemed only fitting he handle the more...physical aspects, as well as the technical."

Tony frowned. If he'd gotten bad vibes about this jackass from first introductions, then the ones he was getting now were way worse. Who was he to talk about Loki like that? That wasn't the sound of respect, but scorn. Nonchalance, at best. "If by encouragement, you mean money, then that's a language I understand." He ignored the man's retorts and started towards Loki, injecting each step with a swagger any of his fans and press would've recognized; Tony Stark was on the prowl. "Lets see if he speaks mine."

"Mr. Stark! Wait!"

Like hell. He had better things to do with his time. Like persuading Loki not to hate his guts, for one. That was gonna be a pretty difficult task, considering the man in question had finally caught sight of him again, and was basically trying to drill holes through Tony's skull with those pretty green orbs. 

Warning him off? Maybe. He worried too much. "Hello gorgeous." Tony waltzed up to him and grinned, catching Loki's hand to bring it to his lips for a kiss. If Deviare wanted to treat him like a piece of meat, it was probably safe to assume this sort of treatment would be not only accepted, but appreciated. "A little birdie told me you're the brains behind this operation. You know, with a pretty face like that you don't need to think. Those chiseled cheekbones alone could make you a fortune." Now just to hope Loki caught on with the ruse. Tony really didn't want him to think he was a shallow bastard. 

Lucky him, he saw a flash of clarity cross that pale face before Loki gave him his full attention. "I have never relied on my looks to support myself. Nor do I have any intention of starting now." He bluntly turned his sight to the hand Tony had grasped, a scowl touching his lips. "You must be Tony Stark. I've heard of you. Your name is a most common one, Mr. Stark, even in London." 

"London hm? I guess that explains the sexy accent." Tony let go and took a step closer, while Loki immediately backtracked, putting some space between them. That stung the pride a little bit. "You know, scowling like that's not going to run me off. I came here for a purpose, and I'm pretty determined to see it through." He shared a private smile with the man, knowing he was the only one who could see it. 

Apparently that didn't mean too much to him. "Whatever your motivations, I could care less. Now if you please, Mr. Stark. I have a job to do." Loki side stepped him and started for the cars, bunching his silk robe closed. If not for the nervous twitch of his fingers, Tony might've thought he wasn't affected by this at all. But he was. Maybe it was a good thing that he could see through Loki's little charade, a sign he was getting better at this stuff--

And then Tony remembered that the brunette wanted to probably kill him right now. Plus his being here was potentially damaging to Loki's career. Yeah. Not the wisest set of decisions on his part, but what's done is done. He couldn't back out now. Tony adjusted his tie and smiled like his life depended on it, ready to schmooze whoever he needed to to stick around for the photo shoot. 

Scratch that. He didn't need to schmooze. He was Tony Stark! People caved to his wishes on a daily basis, and today wasn't going to be any different. Excluding Loki. Tony couldn't make him do anything if he tried. 

He kept a close eye on the brunette as he walked back towards the gleaming cars, and, more unfortunately, the head man in charge. Deviare didn't bother hiding his scowl when Tony approached, for which he could almost respect him. No need for masks here. There was a mutual dislike all around. "I see you've met our austere Mr. Laufeyson then. Tell me, what did you think?" 

"He's a real charmer. Seems a little uptight though." Hard to imagine why. Disregarding his own fuck up's, Loki's boss was a right asshole. Still, Tony kept himself reasonably pleasant while they talked. It was in everyone's best interests right now. "I hope your paying him really well. You know, not many guys with his level of pedigree would be happy with this kind of gig."

"I assure you, Mr. Stark, we considered Mr. Laufeyson's comfort when he was chosen for this job. He is being paid more than enough to make any inhibitions he might have had beforehand seem almost...irrelevant." 

The smile that went along with all that was super creepy. Tony's spine gave an uncomfortable shiver, and he had to work hard at not grimacing. That would be pretty counterproductive. "Irrelevant huh? So a small fortune. That's not so bad." He eyed Loki without-hopefully-being too obvious. The shoot was getting ready to start, and he was still fondling the ties of his robe, until the silk finally slipped off his elegant frame and pooled on the floor. 

Oh. Damn. That was a lot of pale skin to feast on. 

"Mr. Stark?" Tony didn't catch on that he was being spoken to until the sight of Loki clad only in tailored slacks vanished from his vision, and he had to stare at Deviare's pale mug instead. "Mr. Stark, I must ask you to stand aside. If you insist upon remaining for the shoot-"

"I do!" Damn. Too eager sounding. Tony scaled it back few degrees, calmly nodding towards the gleaming Jaguar. And, of course, its model. "Don't think distracting me with a hot piece of eye candy will work. I'm not leaving without that car." Bonus points if he could work things out where he got to take Loki too. "Now!" He clapped his hands, eagerly looking around. "On to more important matters. Where the hell is my coffee?" 

A wonderful question, come to think of it. It had been at least twenty minutes, but still no sign of his Starbucks. Or its carrier. Hm. Tony shrugged it off, claiming a spot as far away from Deviare as he possibly could manage to watch the shoot. Because no matter how angry Loki was with him, Tony wasn't passing up an opportunity to ogle him shamelessly. He didn't have the strength to resist all that naked skin. And there was a LOT of it. 

Whoever had decided to dress him in just slacks was a genius. Loki probably hated them, and some part of Tony couldn't help agreeing with him. Payment or not, he'd been pretty much coerced into doing this. But the billionaire was finding it difficult not to enjoy the sight of Loki all stripped down, hair gelled back, his limbs milky white against the car's crimson surface. And when the photographer in charge of the shoot had him climb on the hood of the car to grab a particularly candid shot, Tony made a decision, right then and there. He was going to have Jarvis make copies of all those photos. They were fantastic material for--

"Mr. Stark?" The smell of coffee assaulted his nose, delicious and tinged with chocolate. Then came perfume, giving himself a few seconds of notice before there was a buxom blond pressing up on his side with his Starbucks in hand. Oh. "Your coffee Sir." She batted her lashes and offered it up to him. "I had them add a shot of espresso, in case you needed the extra jolt." 

"Smart choice. Next time ask." Tony carefully pushed her hand away from him, forcing her to set the drink down. "I don't like being handed things," unless it came from Loki, apparently. But he was special. He was also watching them from his spot on the car, and there was enough venom in those green eyes to make a cobra look tame. 

Not for the first time that day, Tony squirmed. "Ms....."

"Moran." The blond helpfully interjected, laying a hand on his arm. Yeah. That might have something to do with the two lasers he could feel eating into his head. 

"Right. Miss Moran. How do you feel about doing me another favor?" Tony did his best to appear perfectly calm as he pulled out his wallet and stuffed a couple more bills into her greedy hand, but every time he tried to catch a glimpse of Loki doing it the guy was cool as a cucumber, sprawled out like a cat or leaning against the car with the appeal of a panther, all teeth and claws and glittering eyes. "There's got to be a pastry shop around here somewhere. Get me a half dozen of those chocolate filled things, and a few of the ones with fruit on top. I like those."

The bills disappeared, tucked into Miss Moran's expansive cleavage with a coy little grin. "Of course, Mr. Stark. Do you need anything else?" 

Yes. He was just busy hating his guts right now. "No, thanks. Just get me what I asked for." Leaving a clearly disheartened woman behind, Tony strutted over to the main floor and got a clear view with which to watch Loki work. Assuming his newest fan came back in time with the treats, he'd at least have something to barter his way back into Loki's somewhat good graces. Hopefully. Maybe. Ok, it was a slim chance the guy would listen to him at all, but he could try. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike, and--

"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony snapped. "What?!" Five seconds too late he realized it wasn't Miss Moran, but the main bastard in charge, back to make his life miserable. "Oh. You. Ready to sell me my car now? Make it snappy. I've got places to be, things to do." He turned back to the shoot with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the photographers join Loki outside the vehicle as they talked in hushed tones. He didn't look happy. Actually, he looked pretty damn stressed, and tired. Chances were Tony wasn't going to get a moment with him anytime soon. Dammit. 

"Mr. Stark, I've already informed you that the particular vehicle in question isn't for sale. You'll either have to wait, or choose another from our selection." Deviare shared his gaze and frowned; with suspicion? Tony hoped not. "You are rather determined to possess this model in question. May I ask why?"

"Yeah. I want it. It's a necessary requirement for my continued existence." Loki was still talking to the other guys, and Tony took the chance to admire his sculpted abs, the muscles of his back that rippled every time he turned at the hip or leaned any which way. He was a gorgeous creature, and another thing Tony really, really wanted. "You know I'll pay sticker price, right? There might even be a nice bonus in there for you if we can get this wrapped up today." 

"Eager to show it off? I suppose you have some gala event to attend. Or perhaps another tabloid worthy party to host." Deviare's sneer was more vocal than anything, but Tony didn't miss it. "Cost isn't the issue here, Mr. Stark. Your expansive bank account and infamy are the only reasons you'r still here. But that vehicle in question is,"

"Are you refusing to sell out of principle, or are we going to have to get personal?" Pride, and Loki's career kept him from saying anything worse. Because there were a lot of things Tony wanted to say to that stuck up bastard. "I want the car. You can sell it to me now, or I can go above your head and have the higher up's take care of it." Bourbon eyes slipped over the car and its passenger, who was thankfully not staring back. "Unless, of course, you're willing to rethink your decision. That would be the smart thing to do. You'd make a nice chunk of change, your bosses would be happy. And who knows? Maybe I could be persuaded to make a donation to your company, with the right incentive." 

Chilling silence emanated from his left. Then Deviare smiled, and Tony swore he could hear the bones in his face cracking from the effort. "May I presume to guess at what that incentive would be, Mr. Stark?" Both of their gazes flickered over to Loki at the same time. Tony had to give it to him; the guy was a lot smarter than he looked, and he caught on quick. "I thought your tastes were for the more voluptuously inclined." 

"They are. But I'm a guy that appreciates fine machinery." Two seconds flat and Tony had a credit card between his index and middle finger, showing off the embossed numbers and letters on front. "I can charge as much as I want on this thing. You just need to name a price." And he was willing to pay just about anything to not only get the Jaguar, but secure Loki's security and job. Right now Tony had them all eating out of his hands. Deviare thought his interests were purely physical, that Loki was just another pretty face. Something for the infamous playboy to drool over and take home. 

A shitty position to be in? Definitely. But at least they'd know the truth. "Well?" Tony waggled the card, arching a brow. "Do we have a deal or not?" 

"....You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Stark." Deviare took the card between his unnaturally pale fingers and tucked it into his breast pocket. Perfect. That only took a lot of effort. His nerves were practically frazzled. "Shall we see to the paperwork now? Or would you prefer to admire the machinery a while longer?" 

"I can admire it up close and personal later. Lets get the technical jargon out of the way." Plus, it would give him the time to figure out how he was going to explain himself to Loki. Particularly without feeling like his head was going to explode. Tony scooped up his coffee and followed the dark haired man away from the shoot, catching Loki's eye when he passed. He looked murderous, pale, ready to slaughter him where he stood. Not a good sign. Well, too bad. Loki was just going to have to trust him. Tony knew what he was doing. 

In theory anyway. But his theories usually worked out pretty well, so he wasn’t worried.


End file.
